Betrayal (Klaus Mikaelson)
by Devilninja16
Summary: Can you really love someone who killed your father? Alex is thrown into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witches. She however is just human. She finds her self falling for the charm of the enemy, but what will happen when she finds out the truth?
1. 1 Life Changes Forever

**Chapter One.**

It was dark by the time that I returned home, from setting up for the school dance, with my best friends Caroline, Bonnie and Elena.

As I opened the door to my house, a bad feeling washed over me, and I frowned. "Dad?" I yelled out. I heard no reply, it was unusual. My father was always home from work by now. He was a cop, but did mostly desk work. It has been just my father and me living together, in Mystic falls, since I was about 3 years old.

My mother ran off with her high school lover, just before we moved. My father never talked about her much. My father moved us both to Mystic Falls for a fresh start. I was so young when all this happened, that I don't even remember my mum at all, or living anywhere else besides here.

"Dad?" I yelled out again. I switched on the light, and walked into the living room. I gasped at what I saw. My father was laying in the middle of the lounge room floor, with what looked like, a wooden stake sticking out of his stomach, and he was bleeding badly. He was gasping for breath, as he turned his head to look at me.

"Run!" He breathed out, just loud enough for me to here. I stood frozen, not knowing what to do. I knew if there was a killer in the house, there was nothing I could do. I would probably get killed if I stayed there. I made my decision, I would run and get help. It was the only thing I could do, and the smart thing to do.

"I'll get help," I said shakily, turning around to run back out the front door.

"Oh, will you now?" A young male's voice, with an English accent, said from the side of me. I stiffly turned my head to see a man leaning up against the wall, with his arms crossed against his chest. His front was covered in my father's blood, and he had an amused look on his face.

"Don't move!" He commanded me, looking me straight in the eyes. I, however, ignored him and started running for the front door.

In a blink of an eye, the man was in front of me. He looked down at my wrist, seeing a silver, heart locket, bracelet on it. He frowned grabbing it, and tearing it from my wrist. "Vervain? You know what I am?-Or is it just your father?" He asked. I was confused. I did not know what he was, or how the hell he was that fast.

When I did not answer him, he grabbed my shoulders, forcing me too look up straight into his deep blue eyes. "Don't move from this spot!" He commanded again, he brushed some of my dark-brown hair out of my face with his hand, and I nodded obeying him. He walked off around me, to my father. I tried to run again, however, found I could not move, from where I stood. I turned my head to face the man, with a horrified look on my face. "Now that's better love," He said to me, with a creepy smile. He turned his head to look down at my father, who had lost a lot of blood, and was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Please? Let Alex go, she has nothing to do with this," My father pleaded with the man.

_I have nothing to do with what? _I thought confused. I had no idea what my father had gotten himself into, and I wandered who the hell this man was. I had never seen him around the town before. Does this all have something to do with my father being a cop? Did he arrest this man? And now he is back for revenge?

"She is your daughter. She has everything to do with this," He said, and with that he raised his leg up, and it came stomping down, onto the stake that was already wedged in my father stomach.

My father led out a gasp of pain, before his whole body went still. He laid unmoving on the floor, his eyes still open, and staring up at the ceiling, only there was no life in them anymore.

"Father!" I yelled out, as tears spilled out of my eyes. "You monster!" I screamed at the man, trying to escape the spot to attack him, but I was still unable to move.

The man walked over to me, he held a satisfied smirk on his face. _Oh no, this is it. He is going to kill me now too! _I thought horrified, as a sob come out of my mouth. "Why are you doing this?" I cried, as the man stopped right in front of me.

"It's just a bit of fun, love," The man wiped a tear away from my face, with his hand "No need to get all upset about it."

"Don't touch me!" I growled, slapping his hand away from my face. His smirk went away instantly, and his face turned angry instead.

"If you knew who you were really dealing with, you wouldn't have done that!" He growled, grabbing me by the throat, and squeezing it harshly, cutting off my air supply.

"I'm- sorry!" I gasped.

He let go of me, and the smirk came back to his face "Your father was an idiot! Even more so, for inviting me inside, thinking he could kill me!" The man laughed at this, like it was his own personal joke "However, I am feeling quiet merciful today. Lucky for you!"

I frowned at him, he had just killed my father in front of me, and now he is calling himself merciful.

"I am going to let you live, but first," Suddenly his face began to change, his eyes turned red, with veins popping out around them, and fangs came down in his mouth.

"What are you?" I gasped horrified.

"A vampire love. A-very- hungry- Vampire!"

I screamed, as he lunged forward at me, I was unable to move away from him. I felt his fangs pierce the flesh on the side of my neck, and my head spun, as my life was slowly being drained away. Just as I was on the brink of fainting, he pulled away. His face returned to normal, and his fangs disappeared.

He used the back of his hand, to wipe away the remainder of my blood, from his mouth "You are delicious darling, but it is time for me to get going now." I was too terrified to say anything, he brought his own wrist up to his mouth, and bit it. His blood seeped out from his wrist, and he held it up to my mouth. "Drink this!" He forced his wrist into my mouth, and unwillingly I took a big gulp of his blood. I gaged a little, as he pulled his wrist away. My hand went up to my neck, to feel the bite mark, as it began to tingle. I gasped, to discover it was now gone. I looked at him in shock, and he smirked, "Can't have people asking questions, can we?" He grabbed my shoulders again, looking me straight in the eyes.

"You will not remember me being here. All you will remember is that you came home, to find your father lying dead on the floor. You did not see anything, or hear anything. You have no idea who would have done this to your father."

He let go of my shoulders, "I hope to see you again soon, under different circumstances," He said to me, before he left in a blink of an eye.

I blinked a couple of times, and took a step forward, my head felt hazy. I screamed, as suddenly, my eyes fell onto my father's body on the floor.

"Dad, wake up!" I yelled kneeling down beside him, shaking his shoulders. I was too late, he was dead. Someone had murdered him. I stood up quickly, and looked around. I did not know, if whoever killed my father was still in the house. I ran outside, and quickly went to our next door neighbour's house, to call the police.


	2. 2 The Supernatural world revealed

**Chapter Two**

A couple months has gone by, since my father had died. After my father was murdered, I stayed with Caroline, and her mother, for a few weeks. When I had turned 18, and was legally a loud to live by myself, I moved back home.

In the few weeks I had stayed with Caroline, something strange had happened. It has changed the way I will see the world, forever. It has defiantly changed Caroline's life; that is for sure.

It had happened after Caroline had been in a car accident. Tyler Lockwood, was driving at the time. While Caroline was in hospital, she got a visit from a girl called Katherine, and this girl looked exactly like Elena. It was weird really. But the even weirder thing is, she killed Caroline, and I saw the whole thing.

I had stopped by the hospital, on my way to school, to see how Caroline was doing. I had peeked through her room window, to make sure she was not asleep first, and what I saw shocked me, to say the least.

I saw, who I thought was Elena at the time, snap Caroline's neck, with her very own hands. I had to hold my hand over my mouth, to stop myself from screaming. Then Elena's double, Katherine, came strolling out her room, with a very satisfied smirk on her face. Luckily, she did not notice me, and left the hospital. As soon as she was gone, I had run and got the first nurse I could find.

"It's my friends Caroline. She has been murdered," I had yelled to the nurse. She gasped horrified, and dropped her paperwork she was holding, on the ground, and ran to Caroline's room with me. When we entered the room, Caroline was sitting up in her bed, holding her head, with a pained look on her face.

I looked at her in disbelief, I had seen her get killed. I did not understand what was going on. "Making jokes like that is not a funny matter!" The nurse turned to me angrily, after seeing Caroline alive and well.

She had turned and stormed out of the room. I turned back to Caroline, and rushed over to her side. "What had happened?" I had asked her, confused. "I just seen Elaina, snap your neck."

"That was not Elaina. She said her name was Katherine," Caroline shook her head, confused. "I have no idea what just happened, all I know is that I feel really, really hungry!" She groaned.

"I will go get a nurse to get you something to eat," I had told Caroline. "We will find out what happened when I get back."

As I left the room, I could hear Caroline groaning about everything being so loud, which I thought was weird, because the hospital was very quiet from what I could hear.

It was not long after that, that both Caroline and I found out that Vampires were real, and she was now one of them. What was even more shocking was, Elena knew all year about them, and she was in fact dating one. Her boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore, and his brother Damon, were in fact vampires as well.

That was the reason that Katherine had turned Caroline into a vampire. To get back at the Salvatore brothers, and to make Elena pay for dating Stefan. She use to like him, before she had turned Stefan and Damon into Vampires back in the 1800's.

"This is still all very strange to me," I whispered to Bonnie, as we sat at Stefan's and Damon's place. Listening to them talk about, some original vampire, Klaus, who was after Elena for her blood, to make Hybrids. He had kidnapped and tried to kill her, not long after my father had died. He used her to brake a curse, which stopped him being able to change into a werewolf. He is a hybrid of both werewolf and vampire. In the process of braking his curse though, he had killed Elena's aunt, Jenna.

"What is?" Bonnie asked, turning towards me.

"You know? Vampires!" I rolled my eyes and she laughed, "And witches!"

"You knew I was a witch before you found out about Vampires," Bonnie laughed again.

"Does not mean, I ever believed you!" I poked my tongue out at her. "It's weird, apart from Matt, I am like the only normal one here. You're a Witch, Caroline is a Vampire. Elena is a Double ganger. Tyler is a werewolf."

"I bet if my father knew what was living in this town, he would have never moved here when I was little" I laughed, then felt a pang in my heart. I always felt that, when I thought about my father. He has been dead for months now, but it still hurt like it only happened yesterday.

Bonnie could sense my pain, and she put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I smiled kindly at her, and turned to listen to what the other were talking about.

"Elijah, said he would protect all of us from his brother," Elena said angrily, towards Damon and Stefan.

"Yeah, well Elijah has gone missing. Klaus has probably daggered him, and got him in a box somewhere," Damon said.

Elijah was also an Original Vampire, like Klaus. I had not meet either of them yet, everyone else has meet them, but I didn't really get out much. Probably a good thing though, I did not really want to get caught up in all this, and possible get killed.

The Salvatore brothers were currently discussing what they were going to do to protect Elena, from the originals. I had, had enough of them arguing with her. She was honestly starting to annoy me, with all her self-sacrifice talk, and how everyone seemed to want to do whatever it took to save her. I mean I did not want her to die, she was my friend, but she just seemed over dramatic with things sometimes, and it annoyed me.

"Well I am going to head home," I said standing up from seat.

"Damon will take you home," Elena said to me.

"No it's alright, I can drive myself home," I told her.

"But Alex, Klaus could be out there somewhere, and if he catches you, he could hurt you to get to me. It will be safer if Damon drives you home."

I rolled my eyes not wishing to argue anymore. "Fine!"

Damon stood up, taking my car keys off me. We walked outside and Damon hoped into the driver's seat, of my blue, 1976, Toyota Crown. It was my father's car, he had worked on it for years, and fully restored it. Because it belonged to my father, I did not think I would ever have the heart to get rid of it.

"Nice car!" Damon said impressed, as I hoped into the passenger side of the car.

"I know you have to accompany me home, but I still don't see why I couldn't have driven," I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"Because, girls are terrible drivers!" Damon grinned at me, as he revved the engine, backing out of the driveway, and speeding down the street.

"How are you getting back home?" I asked Damon, as we pulled up in my driveway.

"Like this," Damon smirked, and suddenly ran off down the street, at superhuman speed.

"Oh," I said, watching him as he speed of out of sight. I always forgot about the amazing strength and speed these Vampires had.

I shook my head, with an amused smile on my face, as I unlocked my front door, stepping inside of my dark house.

I flicked on the light switch, and gasped in shock, as I saw a man I did not know sitting on my lounge, like he was waiting for me.

He smiled at me "Hello Love."


	3. 3 Compulsion

**Chapter Three**

"Who are you?" I asked the man taking a step back, "How did you get into my house? The door was locked!"

"You should remember to lock the back door as well," He smiled amused, "Otherwise anyone could just walk in." He got up off my lounge, facing me.

I gulped nervously, and reached for my phone in my pocket. "I wouldn't do that!" He said eyeing off my pocket, like he knew what I was planning on doing.

I stopped, not wanting to make this man angry and give him reason to attack me. "What do you want?" I asked nervously.

"Just a chat. I want to know where your friend Elena is. You see I need her for something."

I gasped shocked "You're Klaus?"

"Oh, you have heard of me?" He took a step closer to me. "Great, now you know what is going on, tell your friend Elena to come here, and tell her if she does not, I am going to kill you."

My eyes went wide, and I turned around to run, but Klaus was standing in front of me before I could even reach the front door.

"Don't be silly love, you cannot out run me!" He tilted his head slightly looking at me amused.

I backed away from him slowly, "How did you get in my house? I never invited you in!"

"Oh, I have my ways," He stepped towards me, and in a blink of an eye he had my phone from my pocket. He flicked through my phone, and dialled Elena's number. On the other end, I could just hear Damon's voice as he answered. "Is everything alright Alex?"

"Where is Elaina?" Klaus asked annoyed.

Damon, was silent for a moment, "Somewhere you can't get your filthy little hands on her!" Damon replied liked a smartass.

"You know where I live, tell Elena if she is not there by tomorrow midday, I am going to kill Miss Alex here."

I gulped nervously, as Klaus hung up my phone. He chucked it on the ground, leaving it there as he grabbed my arm roughly, leading me out of my front door. Klaus took me back to his house. It was a little bit out of town, and surrounded by the forest. It was a huge two story house, and it looked pretty old, like the Salvatore's house.

I knew that there was no way Damon and Stefan were going to let Elena give herself up for me, I knew I was dead.

Klaus looked down at my wrist as we stood in the hall of his house, "Your little Vervain bracelet will not protect you from me Love," he said, as he ripped my bracelet from my wrist, and put it into his pocket.

"Now you are not to leave this house without my permission," Klaus compelled me, looking me in the eyes. As he stared into my eyes, I could not help, but think how beautiful his deep blue eyes were.

I quickly snapped my head out of those thoughts though, when I remembered this man was going to kill me tomorrow.

I nodded at his compulsion, but luckily for me, he did not know I had another trick up my sleeve, to prevent me from being compelled.

I had come up with the idea only a couple weeks ago, when Damon had took my bracelet off to compel me to be his date and dance with him at the school dance, to make Elena jealous. I hated being forced to do something, with no free will. So I got a special bar made up, about the length of my fingernail. It was filled with Vervain, and I got a doctor to place it under the skin of my left arm, closer to my arm pit. It is not visible under the skin, but if you press you fingers on it, you can feel the tiny bar under my arm. The idea came to me from the pregnancy bar that was place in my arm in the same spot, my father had big fears of me getting pregnant at a young age, even though I have never had sex before.

When the doctor had placed the bar in my arm, she only thought she was putting another pregnancy bar in my arm. Luckily for me, I was not planning on having sex any time soon, so I did not have to worry about getting pregnant from not having the proper bar in anymore.

It was brilliant idea I thought. That way it's hard to detect from vampires, and it does not affect your blood in a way which they could just flush the vervain out of your system.

I knew tonight would be my only chance to escape. Klaus, had thought that by taking off my bracelet he had compelled me not to be able to leave the house.

"Would you like to me to give you a tour?" Klaus asked, holding his arm out for me to take it.

I shook my head no, and he frowned. "Take my arm!" he compelled, and I knew I had no choice. I linked my arm with his, and he smiled down at me. "Right, where to start?" He began to walk me down the hall.

"I believe this house was built in the mid 1800's," Klaus informed me as we walked.

"Wow," I said sarcastically. I was actually really interested in history, but I did not want to give him any satisfaction that I cared at all, about anything he was saying.

Klaus ignored my sarcasm and continued to walk with me, throughout the house. We stopped in a far back room, where there was a lot of paintings leaning up against the walls.

"These are amazing!" I said, letting go of Klaus arm and walking over to where a large painting laid. It was very dark, and gloomy painting, but I loved it. It had so much feeling in it.

"Where did you get these from?" I asked amazed. Klaus smirked and walked over next to me, looking down at the painting I was examining.

"I painted these," He told me simply, like it was nothing.

I turned me head and looked at him, "Serious?" I could not believe such a monster could paint such beauty. It was quiet shocking to me.

"I'm guessing you like art?" he asked, examine my face closely.

"Yeah," I smiled at the painting, then looked up at Klaus to see he was staring at me.

I could not help the slight blush that crept onto my face, when I saw him staring at me.

"Well you have great taste in art," Klaus smiled, "It's going to be shame that I will probably have to kill you."


	4. 4 The escape

**Chapter Four**

Klaus had a fire going, as it was a cold night. I sat on the lounge in front of the fire, hoping, that Klaus would go off to bed soon, so I could escape.

Klaus walked into the living room from the kitchen. He brought a bowl of food with him. He handed me the bowl. "Eat! You will need your energy," He ordered.

"Energy for what?" I asked nervously.

"I'm hungry!" Klaus said, bearing his fangs, and a shiver went down my spine. He was going to feed on me. I was scared, I have never been fed on by a vampire before, and from the bite marks I have seen, it looks like it would hurt, a lot.

I ate the food Klaus had given me. Trying to eat it as slow as possible, to prolong the time when Klaus would feed on me. I could tell by the look on Klaus's face, as he sat across from me, he was getting slightly inpatient.

"That will do you!" Klaus said, taking the bowl from my hands before I have even finished, "I was nice enough to let you eat, now it is my turn."

Klaus sat next to me on the lounge. My breathing began to get heavier, as I felt his hand brush my hair away from the side of my neck. I felt his fingertips ever so gently, trace the side of my neck. He moved closer to me, and I tensed up.

"Just relax Love. It will hurt less if you do." I took his advice, and took a deep breath, relaxing my muscles. I closed my eyes, waiting for his fangs to sink into my skin, but instead I felt his lips press up against the side of my neck. A new feeling came over me, I could not help but thinking how nice his lips felt against my neck. I gripped onto the lounge with my hands, as I felt pleasure as he continued to gently kiss down the side of my neck.

I gasped loudly, as I suddenly felt his fangs dig their way into my skin, breaking the flesh. It stung a bit, but did not hurt as bad as I thought it would. It barely hurt at all. I could feel him sucking the blood out from the wound he had created. Klaus wrapped his arms around my waist, as he brought me closer to him. I felt his tongue gently run up against my skin. A moan escaped my mouth before I could stop it, and Klaus pulled back smirking, with my blood around his lips.

"Like that, did you?" He asked as he licked my blood off his lips. "I can keep going, if you like?"

I shook my head quickly, and held my neck with my hand. I avoided looking Klaus in the eyes, I felt dirty for enjoying that. I should not be enjoying anything about this man, he was trying to kill one of my best friends.

My breathing was still heavy, as Klaus grabbed my hand, and brought it up to his lips. "I am off to bed now Love. You are most welcome to join me," he pressed his lips to my hand like a gentleman, before realising it.

"I think I'd prefer not to spend the last few hours of my life sleeping," I said, feeling angry, as I remembered this man was planning on killing me tomorrow.

"Who ever said anything about sleeping?" Klaus winked, before heading for the stairs, and I felt my face heat up.

"No thanks!" I said, feeling slightly disgusted.

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me!" With that Klaus was gone. I sighed in relief, now was my chance to get out of here.

A loud crack of thunder sounded from outside, and rain began to fall down heavily, and loudly on the roof.

_Just great!_ I thought, as I slowly crept towards the door. It has not rained in weeks, and the one night I have to walk home from out of town, it storms.

My heart was beating fast, as I slowly reached for the door handle. I knew Vampires had great hearing, so I was going to have to do my best to be as quiet as possible. I gripped the door handle, and slowly turned it, looking over my shoulder at the stairs as I did.

There was a tiny click sound -which I cringed at- as the door swung open. The rain sounded even louder throughout the house, and I knew I would have to make a run for it.

I held my breath as I took a step out into the rain, and quickly, without looking back, made a dash for it. I ran as fast as I could, getting drenched from head to toe, by the pouring rain. I knew if I was not running for my life at the moment, I would be freezing to death. I could see my breath fog out in front of me, as I dashed down the road.

I suddenly got a bad feeling of being followed, so I made a decision to run off the road, and into the forest. I would have a better chance of hiding in there.

After about fifth teen minutes of running and jumping over fallen branches, I was out of breath, and had a stitch forming in my side from running. I slowed down to a fast pace walk. I knew if I kept heading in the direction I was going, I would reach the town in about another 15 minutes. I was nearly there, I couldn't stop now.

The rain had died down a bit, but was still enough to keep me soaked through to the skin. I stopped walking for a second to get my breath back. I bend down with my hands on knee's breathing heavily.

I heard a crack of a branch come from behind me, and I quickly whirled around. I sighed in relief as I saw no one there. _It was probably just a bird, _I told myself, as I turned back around.

I screamed, to find none other than Klaus, standing in front of me. He was soaking wet, and beads of rain dripped from his hair. He wore a very angry expression on his face.

I gulped nervously, this was it, and I was going to die right here and now.


	5. 5 Back to Klaus's

**Chapter Five**

"You think you can run away from me?" Klaus growled, grabbing me by the collar of the shirt, lifting me upwards, so my feet lifted off the ground, "I should just kill you right now, for disobeying me!"

"Please don't!" I sobbed.

Klaus began to run with me, and in a second we were back at his place, standing in the living room. I was shocked at what took me 15 minutes to run, only took him a second. He chucked me down on the ground roughly, so I was laying on my back, and he pressed his booted foot into my stomach, preventing me from getting up, as he glared down at me.

"How did you break my compulsion?" Klaus yelled at me angrily. I did not answer him, and I gasped in pain from the pressure of his foot on top of me. Klaus reached down and pulled me to my feet. He grabbed me by the throat and started to squeeze, "Tell me!"

I shook my head no and he growled, bearing his fangs, and in a blink of an eye, he sunk them into my neck, aggressively. I whimpered in pain, it was so much more painful than last time.

"Stop!" I sobbed.

Klaus pull away, "What? You don't like it? It not what it sounded like last time," Klaus pushed me roughly up against the wall, and I coughed as I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me.

"Well if I cannot compel you to do what I want, maybe I should just brake your legs. That way you cannot run away," Klaus smirked at me, as he held his hand to my throat again.

"No, please? I promise I won't leave again!" I gasped. Klaus looked me deep in the eyes. I hoped he would give me another chance.

"Fine, I will show you a bit of mercy, for now. But, this is the only time," He threatened, leaning in close, so I could feel his warm breath on my face. I nodded, showing I understood.

Klaus grabbed my arm bringing me up stairs with him. He took me into his room, and walked over to a draw. He pulled out a shirt, and turned to face me. He gripped onto the wet shirt he was wearing, and pulled it off over his head, throwing it on the floor.

I tried so hard to turn my head away from him, but I could not help as my eyes wandered down his chest, taking in his fit figure. I really wanted to touch his chest, and feel his strong muscles under my figure tips. I bit my lip nervously, and finally turned my head away, as he removed his wet pants.

"You don't have to look away," Klaus said amused. I did not say anything back and waited until he was dressed in his dry clothes, before I turned back around. When I turned back around I noticed he had not put the dry shirt on, only the pants. Instead he chucked the shirt over to me.

"I should let you freeze for trying to run off, but I don't want you to get my bed all wet," Klaus said waiting for me to get changed.

"What about my pants?" I asked, "They are wet too!"

"You can sleep without pants," Klaus smirked, and I shook my head. Klaus rolled his eyes, and went back into his draw and pulled out what looked like a pair of boxes, and handed them to me.

I stood there with the clothes he had given me in my hands, waiting for him to turn around, so I could get dressed. However, he did not, he continued to stare at me, waiting for me to get dressed.

"Can you turn around please?" I asked nervously, not wanting to make him angry.

"Hurry up and get changed!" Klaus ordered, still not turning away. His face softened, "no need to be embarrassed Love. I have been around for 1000 years. I know what a women looks like under her clothes."

I blushed at this and turned around so my back was facing Klaus. I took off my shirt, and pants. I knew I would have to take off my bra and panties as well, because they were also soaked.

Slowly and awkwardly I took my bra, and panties off as well, I knew Klaus would have a good view of my backside, and I felt embarrassed.

From behind me, I heard Klaus chuckle as I quickly put the dry clothes on that he had given me. I felt uncomfortable wearing Klaus's clothes. I had never worn boy's clothes before, or slept in the same room, or even the same bed as a guy before.

I have had a boyfriend before, but never did more than kiss. My father was too strict to even let me date much.

"You look good in my clothes," Klaus said, walking over to me. He grabbed my hand and brought me over to his bed. He laid down on one side, pulling me onto the other. I was disappointed to see there was no blankets on the bed, but I guessed he did not need them, being a vampire and all, he wouldn't get cold.

Klaus laid on his back with his eyes closed, and his hands behind his head. I did not know if he was a sleep or not, but I knew there was no point in trying to escape again.

I laid on my back as well and stared up at the ceiling. I was feeling very tired, but I was shivering so much from the cold that I could not fall asleep. I rubbed my arms with my hands trying to get warm

"All your teeth chattering is very annoying while I am trying to sleep," Klaus said, from next to me without opening his eyes.

"Sorry!" I mumbled, trying to clench my jaw shut, but I was so cold I could not stop it from chattering.

I heard a sigh from next to me, and felt two strong arms wrap around me. I turned my head looking at Klaus, as he pulled my body up against his chest. I wanted to pull away, but as soon as I felt the warmth from his skin press against mine, I could not bring myself to do so. Instead I scooted in closer to him. I closed my eyes, and surprisingly felt safe in Klaus's arm. Which was very weird considering this guy was going to kill me tomorrow.


	6. 6 New Feelings

**Chapter Six**

I woke the next morning, feeling the warmth of the sun hit my body from the window. I opened my eyes slowly, as all the memories of last night came flooding back to me. My eyes went wide, as I saw Klaus's face only an inch away from mine.

Klaus's eyes were still closed, so I guessed he was still asleep. I could not move either because his arm was placed firmly around my waist. With every breath Klaus took, I felt his warm breath hit my face. I couldn't help to think how peaceful he looked, while he was sleeping. He just looked like normal human male, and a very attractive one. My eyes traced over his face taking in everything, until they landed upon his slightly parted, full lips.

I found myself biting onto my bottom lip, as I stared down at them. The looked so nice and sweet, and I couldn't help to imagine what they would feel like against my own. Without even realising it, I found myself leaning in closer to him. I stopped for second, as my eyes darted up to his still closed eyes, nervously, and back down to his lips. I pressed my lips up against his, feeling the softness of his lips against mine.

As quickly as I had kissed him, I pulled away gasping. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I had kissed the enemy, the guy who was planning on killing me today.

I saw a smirk appear on Klaus lips, with his eyes still closed, "Did you like that?" he asked me, as he finally opened his eyes. I watched as he licked his lips, sitting up.

My heart was beating awfully hard in my chest. I was an idiot, why did I have to kiss him? Why was I feeling like this? This man was a monster, yet I was secretly wanting to kiss him again.

Klaus grabbed me by the waist and pulled me on top of him, so I was sitting on his lap. "What are you doing?" I gasped, as I felt his soft hand roam up the back of my shirt and his fingertips gently run down my spine.

"Just finishing what you started," He smirked, as his other hand rested on my thigh, squeezing it playfully.

I pulled away from him, and to my surprise he let me go, "What's wrong?" He asked, as I got off his bed.

"I don't know why I kissed you. But I hate you, and I don't want you touching me!" I growled.

"Well I fancy you," Klaus said as he got up off his bed, and I frowned. "Is that so hard to believe?" He asked, stepping closer to me.

"Yes!"

"Why?" He placed his hands on my hips, stopping me from moving.

"Well, One, you kidnapped me! Two, you barley know me, and Three, you are going to kill me!" I said angrily, pulling away and pushing his hands off me.

Klaus face turned angry, but soon was replaced with his smirk, "I like how you stand up to me, and you're very brave… for a human."

A loud knock sounded from the front door, and Klaus walked over and grabbed his shirt, putting it on. "Wait here!" he ordered me, before leaving the room and heading down stairs. As soon as the door was closed, I quickly removed Klaus's clothes that I had worn last night, and put back on my dry clothes.

"Oh please god, let it be someone here to save me?" I mumbled to myself, as I walked out Klaus's bedroom door ignoring his order. I walked over to the stairs and started to descend them. I only had to go half way to get a good view of the door.

I watched as Klaus opened the door, to reveal Damon and Stefan standing on the other side. "We are here for Alex!" I heard Stefan say.

"Where is Elaina?" Klaus asked, raising his eye brows, looking over the brother's shoulders like he was expecting her to be standing there.

"Somewhere safe from you!" Damon growled at him.

"Well, I guess that means Alex is staying here with me," Klaus said, slamming the door in there face.

"I thought I told you to stay in my room?" Klaus said, with his back still facing me. He turned around and glared up at me. "I guess your friend Elena does now care about you."

"Are you going to kill me now?" I asked, gulping nervously.

Klaus stared me in the eyes, I could not read what he was thinking, but he looked sad. Before he could answer me, the front door was knocked down from behind him.

Klaus turned around and came face to face with Damon, who plunged a wooden stake into his heart. I gasped in shock and went to run down the stairs to him. Klaus turned his head to see me running towards him, but before I could get to him Stefan grabbed a hold of me, and ran out the door with me in his arms.

He did not stop running until we were back at their house. "Klaus is going to be pissed!" Damon smirked, as he joined us.

"You mean he is not dead?" I asked, kind of feeling relieved.

"Nope, you can't kill an original... Well we have not found a way to yet," Damon told me, as Elena came running in the room.

"Thank god you are alright Alex!" She flung her arms around my neck, pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back, feeling glad to be finally out of there, and safe. "I wanted to come straight to you last night, as soon as I heard what happened, but these too would not let me!" She explained to me, glaring at Stefan and Damon.

"It's ok, Elaina. I understand. If you had of gone, Klaus would probably have killed you and drained all your blood," I said, as I pulled away from her.

"Well Alex is safe now, so there is no reason to be going anywhere near Klaus, ok Elaina?" Stefan warned, and she nodded.

"Hey, guys I think I just want to go home," I said, rubbing my temples. I had a headache, and felt tired and hungry.

"Do you think that is a good idea Alex? What if Klaus takes you again?" Stefan asked.

"Relax, Klaus can't get into her house without being invited in first," Damon said. "I will take you home."

I thought about telling them that Klaus can actually get into my house, but decided against it, because I knew they wouldn't let me go home than. Damon drove me home, and waited outside my house, watching me.

I turned and frowned at him, "What are you doing?" I asked, feeling annoyed.

"Making sure you get in the house this time, before I go," He said simply, with a shrug.

"Bye Damon!" I said rolling my eyes, as I opened my door, closing it behind me.

This time as I turned on the light, I was prepared to run back out to Damon, if I needed to. I flicked on the light switch, and let a breath out of relief, as I saw no one waiting for me on my couch this time.


	7. 7 Annoying Damon

**Chapter Seven**

Both Bonnie and Caroline had rung me during the night, to make sure I was still safe. "Are you sure you don't want to come stay at mine for the night?" Caroline asked, worriedly. "I mean, if I just went through what you did, I would not want to be alone."

"I am fine, Caroline!" I said back to her, over the phone. "I just want to get some sleep, but if I need to talk to anyone, I will call you, I promise!" I said before hanging up my phone, and laying back down on my pillow.

I felt a little nervous, but I thought that Klaus would probably know by now that he cannot use me to get to Elena, so there was no point in taking me again. Well, at least I hoped he thought that.

I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep, but all I could see in my mind was Klaus's face. It was smiling at me one moment, and the next, his fangs started to come out of his mouth. I quickly opened my eyes, trying to get the horrible picture out of my mind.

I wished I could stop thinking about him, but as I fell asleep I found myself dreaming about him as well.

_I was in his bed again, and he laid next to me. His eyes were closed, and I found my eyes drawn to his lips. They were so perfect, and sweet. I leaned in closer and closer, wishing to taste them once again. Just before our lips connected, Klaus's eyes shot open. They were red and staring angrily at me. I tried to back away from him, but he grabbed my arm roughly, preventing me from moving._

_He opened his mouth, showing me his fangs. "Time to die!" He whispered, in a deep low voice, before burying them deep into my neck, and pain shoot through my whole body._

I woke up sweating, and I put my hand up to my neck. Klaus's bite mark from last night was still there. A weird sensation came over me as I felt the tiny puncture wounds from his teeth. I somehow found myself wishing he was here. Not to attack me, but just to be with me.

_Did he really mean it when he said he fancied me?_ I thought, sitting up. _No! I'm being silly, of course he did not. He was going to kill me._

I pulled back the covers of my bed and walked over to my bedroom window. In the distance I could see the sun starting to rise over the hills. I did not see any point to going back to sleep, since I would just have to get up very soon for school.

Instead, I decided to go have a shower, before making myself some breakfast. It was still too early to leave for school, so I watched the morning news to pass some time. A knock on my door made me jump, as I walked over to answer it. "Who is it?" I asked, before opening it.

"Damon," He said, in a mocking tone.

I opened the door, and put my hands on my hips looking annoyed, "What?"

"Don't give me that attitude!" He said, crossing his arms, "Now, are you going to invite me in or not?"

I took a step to the side giving him room to pass, "Come in," I sighed.

"Thank you!" He said, in s smartass tone.

I went back over and sat on the lounge, and Damon came and sat beside me, "you got anything to drink? Whisky maybe?" He asked, looking towards the kitchen.

"It 8 in the morning!" I said in disbelief, and he shrugged. "Why are you here?"

"I have come to take you too school. Elena asked me to, and you know I find it hard to say no to her."

"Honestly, I can get my own way to school, and I don't think Klaus is coming after me again. You would sooner let me die than ever hand Elena over, so there would be no point in him taking me."

"That's true. Tell Elena that will you, when you get to school. I don't like playing chaperone!"

Damon got up off the lounge, "Oh and if she asks, I took you to school," with that he was gone.

I picked up my school bag, and swung it over my shoulder. I decided to walk to school today. The school was not that far from my house. Only about a 10 minute walk.

I made sure too lock both my back and front door before leaving, and slowly made my way down the street. The weather was really nice today, considering the big storm we had the other night. The wind however was still a bit chilly.

Just before I reached the school, I took my scarf out from my bag, and wrapped it around my neck. I did not need people asking questions about the bite mark, Klaus had left on my neck.

"Alex?" Elena came up to me, "Where is Damon?" She asked, looking around.

"You just missed him, he just left after walking me to school," I lied, "But seriously Elena, and I don't need him watching me. I will be fine. I really don't think Klaus will be coming after me again."

"Well, the only reason he came after you in the first place was because of me. I just don't know what I would do if something bad happen to you, or anyone else, because of me!" She said sadly, and I hugged her.

"It's ok. This is not your fault. It is Klaus's fault!" I told her, as we walked into the school. Stefan was waiting for Elena at the door. I knew he was not going to take his eyes off of her, while Klaus was in town.

"We got history first," I told them, as we made our way to class.

Bonnie and Caroline were already in class when we entered. I went over and took a seat next to Bonnie. "How are you feeling?" She asked concerned.

"I am fine!" I said, pulling out my work book.

I was starting to get a bit annoyed with everyone worrying about me. I know they mean well, but I was sick of their concerned looks, and constantly being asked if I was ok. I guess this must be how Elena feels with everyone worrying about her all the time.


	8. 8 The unwanted date

**Chapter Eight**

I walked straight to my locker at lunch, avoiding the others. I did not feel like talking to them at the moment, because they would just keep asking me if I was alright. They thought just because I was human, and not something supernatural like them, that I was weak.

"Hey Alex!" I heard my name, as I closed my locker, after taking my lunch out of it. I turned around to see a tall, slim boy, with dark brown hair, smiling at me.

I was not completely sure who he was, but I think he was in the grade below me. "Hey," I said, slightly confused to why he had approached me. "What's up?" I asked him. I felt kind of awkward because he knew my name, and I did not know his.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out after school, at the Grill maybe?" He asked, shifting awkwardly, not looking me in the eyes.

_Is this guy asking me out on a date? _I thought surprised. I didn't even know him, and he was in the grade below me, so people might judge me if I went out on a date with him.

"She would love to!" Caroline butted in, as she came strolling over with a smile on her face.

"What?" I asked, not sure of what was happening.

"She will meet you there at 6," Caroline said to the guy, and waved him off. He walked away with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"What did you do that for?" I asked Caroline angrily, "I don't even know him!"

Caroline took my arm, and proceeded to walk with me to the lunch hall. "Relax Alex, you need to have more fun in your life. You barley get out and do anything since your father died!" She said, and I glared at her. "I am not trying to be mean, I'm just saying, give him a chance. You might like him, and loosen up for a change," She continued. "You have no choice. I am coming back to your house after school to help you get ready!"

We sat down at the lunch table with Elena, Stefan and Bonnie. "Alex has got a date!" Caroline told them excitedly, as I pulled out my lunch, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, with a guy I don't even know his name," I mumbled annoyed.

"Who is it?" Jeremy, Elena's little brother asked, as he sat down to join us, "I pretty much know the name of everyone in the school."

I looked around the hall to see the guy sitting in the far corner, with a couple of other boys talking. Without him noticing, I pointed him out to Jeremy.

"Oh that's James, he is in my year," Jeremy told me, confirming that he is indeed younger than me, even younger than I originally thought. "He's a nice guy. I have talked to him a couple times."

Caroline accompanied me home after school, talking about what I had to wear. She seemed a little too excited about my date. "Maybe you should go on the date with him instead, if you're so excited about it!" I groaned.

"Don't be silly!" She replied, as we walked into my house, and up the stairs to my bedroom. I sat on bed as she went straight to my closet opening it. She seemed disappointed with my clothes as she started pulling the out, one by one. Examining them as she went.

"You don't really have anything fancy," She said frowning.

"I don't go anywhere really, to wear anything fancy," I said, laying back on my bed, feeling more annoyed by the minute. I just couldn't wait to get this date over and done with. I just hoped he would not ask me out on a second date after this was done.

"This is nice," I sat up, and looked at what Caroline had pulled from my closet.

"That's what I was going to wear to the school dance, the one we were setting up for the night my father died. I was not really feeling up to it, since it was the night afterwards," I said sadly, looking at the dress Caroline was holding. It was a strapless, knee length, black and white dress.

"You should totally wear this tonight!" Caroline threw me the dress. I did not argue, because I did not want her to mess my room anymore, by throwing more clothes on the floor.

I got changed into the dress, and Caroline did my hair and make up for me. I had to admit, I felt kind of pretty once she was done. Caroline took a step back from me, so she could get a good view. She smiled, satisfied with her work.

"Have fun!" Caroline hugged me, before I got into my car to drive to the Grill. On my way there I couldn't help to worry about what if I didn't recognise him. I was so bad with remembering faces, and names. On the whole way there I kept trying to remember his name, but I just couldn't. "I think it started with K, or maybe J," I mumbled to myself, as I got out of my car.

"Oh great!" I thought, as I couldn't remember. I decided to quickly ring Elena to ask Jeremy his name for me.

"It was James, Alex!" She groaned on the phone, "Even I could remember that, and I'm not the one going on a date with him."

"Oh right, thanks!" I said before hanging up.

I put my phone away into my small handbag, and walked into the grill. Looking around, I saw a lot of people drinking at the bar, and sitting in the booths talking. I felt a little too dressed up compared to everyone else.

I walked nervously into the Grill, looking around trying to spot James. "Well, you look very stunning!" A voice came from beside me at the bar. I turned around to see none other than Klaus, sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand.

I felt my heart rate quicken, and I decided it would probably be best if I just left. I turned and headed for the door, but Klaus got in front of me, preventing me from leaving. "Don't go, have a drink with me. I won't bite!" Klaus smirked at me, then leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Unless you want me to?"

I shivered, "I can't. I am here with someone else," I said, taking a step back from him. Klaus looked beside me, pretending to be looking for someone.

"I don't see anyone," He said, raising his eyebrow up at me.

Someone walking through the door and caught my attention. Luckily for me I recognised him, it was James.

"My date is here now," I said, side stepping around Klaus and walked over to James.

"Wow you look amazing Alex!" James smiled at me.

"Thank you, James. You look good yourself," I said. He was wearing a plain white shirt, and a good pair of jeans. He did look quite nice.

"Come on, let's get a seat," I said, avoiding the eyes of Klaus, as we walked past him to an empty booth.


	9. 9 First Drink

**Chapter Nine**

James and I made small chit chat, as we waited for the bar staff to bring us our food. Klaus was still drinking at the bar alone, and I couldn't help my eyes to wander over to him every now and then. Every time I did, Klaus was already looking at me, and when he saw me looking at him, he would smirk. Like he knew I was bored on my date. Which to be honest, I was. James was a nice guy and all, but he was a bit to plain and normal for me.

So far I found out that he hates school, and loves football, and that is all he talks about. When I had asked him if he had any other interest he just shrugged. James continued to talk about football, as my mind wandered back to when I was at Klaus's house, and when I saw his paintings. He may be an evil jerk, but at least he had good taste in art.

Just as our food was being served, I caught myself looking over at Klaus again. From what I could see he was onto his 5th or 6th drink, since I got here half an hour ago, and it also looked like he was just compelling the bar tender and not paying for them.

"Who do you keep looking at?" James asked me, looking in the direction I had been staring, which was where Klaus sat, "Who is he?"

"Um… he's no one!" I said, feeling embarrassed. I picked up my fork and began to eat my food. "So you are In Jeremy Gilberts year?" I asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, he's that drug-head kid, right?" He asked, and I frowned at this.

"No, he does not take drugs anymore!" I said angrily, and James laughed like it was a joke.

I felt kind of angry towards him, for speaking about Jeremy like that in front of me. Jeremy was only one when I moved to Mystic falls, so I have pretty much known him his whole life, and I know he is a good kid.

We didn't talk much as we ate, I think he could sense that I was a little angry at him. "I'm sorry for what I said," He said to me, when we finished our dinner.

"It's ok," I said.

James looked at his watch, "Well I got to go soon. My mum does not like me to stay out past 7."

I frowned, "Really, how old are you?" I asked.

"15," He said, feeling kind of awkward.

_He's even younger than Jeremy. I thought he was at least 16, turning 17 like Jeremy_. James could sense that I was not happy with his age, but he was like three years younger than me, and in high school that is a big deal. I could not help but to feel angry towards Caroline for getting me into this situation.

"Well, I suppose you better go before you get in trouble off your mum," I said, getting up from my seat. I quickly said bye to James, and walked away. Without even thinking about it I walked over to Klaus, and took a seat next to him at the bar.

"15?" He laughed at me, as I sat down.

"That was a private conversation!" I said annoyed. I watched from the corner of my eye, as James left the Grill. Once he was gone, my body finally relaxed. I was glad that was over.

"Bartender, I'll have to Whiskeys," Klaus compelled the man behind the bar, and he walked off, bring back with him to glasses of alcohol.

"You look like you need this, after that date," Klaus said, sliding over one of the glasses to me.

"You do realise I am not legally allowed to drink this," I said, eyeing off the drink. To be honest I have never tasted alcohol before. My father was pretty strict with me, when he was alive. I doubt he would have even let me go on this date tonight, if he was still here.

"Oh come on, live a little!" Klaus said, as he brought his own drink up to his lips, and downed it in one go. I nervously picked up my own drink and brought it to my lips. I did exactly what Klaus did, and drunk it in one go. I immediately regretted it though, as the liquid seemed to burn my throat as it went down. I put my glass back down on the table, coughing as I did so.

Klaus signalled the bar tender for another two drinks, and another glass was placed in front of me. "No! No more for me!" I said pushing the glass away.

"I'm not taking no for an answer!" He pushed the glass back towards me.

"Why would I want to stay here and drink with you?" I said, "You were going to kill me!"

"I was not going to do it. Remember I fancy you Love," Klaus finished his new drink, "I let the Salvatore's take you on purpose. There was no way those two would of really been able to take me on."

I did not know whether to believe him or not, but I grabbed my drink and let the burning liquid slid down my throat once again. I knew one thing, I did not feel afraid of him at all at the moment. When I looked at him right now, I saw an interesting and very attractive man. Not a blood sucking monster.

Klaus kept getting us drinks, and by my 4th I was starting to feel a bit dizzy, and light headed. "Are you drunk, Miss Lynch?" Klaus asked me, with an amused smile on his face, as I wobbled my way back from the bathroom.

"No!" I hiccupped. I didn't even know what being drunk would feel like. "I bet you are though. You have had heaps to drink," I laughed.

Klaus lent in close to me and whispered in in ear, "Just a little, but that is our little secret," I could not help but to giggle at this.

Before I knew it the Grill was closing. "Oh wow, it's midnight already!" I said getting off my stool. "I got school in the morning," I groaned. I had lost count of how many drinks I have had, and my head was spinning with every step. I stumbled all the way to the door, not being able to figure out how to even open the door, to leave.

I kept pulling on the door, without it budging. I gave one last pull and lost my balance falling back. I gasped waiting to hit the ground, but instead I fell into two strong arms behind.

"I got you, love," Klaus said holding me in his arms. He stabled me on my feet, "The door says push, not pull," Klaus laughed at me, as he pushed the door open, leading me outside.

"Come on," Klaus started to lead me down the street.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Klaus didn't answer me, he just smirked, and run off at Vampire fast speed holding onto me.


	10. 10 A painful night

**Chapter Ten**

"Where are we?" I asked Klaus, as he finally came to a stop a few seconds later.

"My place," He replied, and I turned to look at my surroundings. It was indeed Klaus's house. I recognised it straight away from when he had kidnapped me the other night. We were standing in his living room, and I watched as Klaus went over and lit the large, open fireplace.

I did not know why he had brought me here, or why I let him in the first place. I was supposed to hate him. He was my enemy, and my friend's enemy. He had killed Elena's Aunt, Jenna. You just don't forgive so easily for something like that.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked him. He smiled at me, and walked out of the room into what I assumed was the kitchen. He returned less than a minute later with a bottle of wine in his hand.

"Thought we could continue the fun we were having at the Grill," He said, handing me a wine glass, and pouring me a drink.

"Who ever said I was having fun. I didn't even want to drink with you!" I said, sitting down on the lounge and taking a sip from my drink. _Wow! _I thought amazed, this stuff tasted so much better than what we were drinking at the Grill, and it didn't even burn my throat.

Klaus faked a hurt face at me, and I couldn't help but to giggle, causing him to smile. He sat down on the lounge with me with his own drink in hand. He was sitting rather close to me, and slightly turned so he was facing my way.

"I don't get you," I said, frowning slightly at him.

"What's not to get?" He asked.

"One minute you're the biggest arse in town, killing as you go. And now you're being nice, acting like someone who actually has a heart," Klaus frowned at me, taking in what I had just said. "Why don't you just leave town, and leave Elena and my friends alone?"

"I can't do that sweetheart," Klaus said amused.

"Why not?"

"I need her to make my Hybrids. I'm not going anywhere until I get what I want. Even if I have to drain every drop of blood from Elena's body myself!"

I stood up angrily, "I'm not going to let you hurt anymore of my friends!" I said rather bravely. It must have been the alcohol, because normally I would be smart enough not to try and piss off a drunk vampire, nether less a drunk hybrid.

Klaus too stood up, and took a step forward, so he was standing directly in front of me, he was glaring down at me. "And you think a weak little mortal girl like yourself can stop me!"

I gulped nervously, what the hell was I doing standing up to this guy, he kills without mercy, he could snap my neck in a blink of an eye. I placed my drink on the coffee table. I took a step back from him, and turned around, heading for the door. I knew I had to get out of there, before my drunk self said something else to piss him off.

Before I could even reach the door, Klaus was already standing in front of it. "How dare you turn your back on me!" He growled, advancing on me.

He came walking towards me at a quick pace, and when he was only a step in front of me, I swung my fist at his face. Klaus caught my arm in his hand before it had made contact with his face. My heart rate elevated as he had a look of murder on his face. I tried to pull my arm free of his grip, but he held on tighter, causing pain.

I winced, "Let me go!" I yelled, attempting to kick him. This really pissed him off, and I regretted it almost immediately, as he twisted my arm around, until we could hear a snapping sound coming from it. I dropped down to my knees, screaming so loudly from the pain coming from my now broken wrist.

Klaus finally let go of my wrist and he bent down to my level, as I tried to scream again. But it was just so painful, it was like the pain had winded me and no sound was coming from my mouth.

"Maybe that will teach you to show a little respect to me! You are forgetting I could kill you in a blink of an eye," He whispered deadly in my ear, as I cradled my broken wrist.

Klaus got back up and walked out of the room, leaving me on the floor, holding my wrist, with a tear stained face.

Once he was gone, I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself. I looked down at my wrist. I could see the broken bone, pressing out underneath my skin. It was a very bad brake, and I needed to get to the hospital.

I slowly got to my feet, trying my best to not move my wrist at all. Somehow I knew if I didn't have alcohol in my system, this would probably be twice as painful. I had broken the same wrist once before, when I was about 8 from going over the handle bars of my bike. The brake was not as bad as this, but it still hurt like hell.

I made my way to the front door, cradling my wrist up against my stomach. I opened the door with my good left hand, and walked out into the night, not bothering to close the door behind me. I slowly made my way up the road, every step was painful, my head was hurting, and my wrist was hurting. I was tired, and dizzy, and wishing I had just gone home after my date at the Grill.

"Where are you going?" Klaus voice came from the side of me. He had caught up to me easily, and was walking beside me at the same pace. I didn't answer him, I had anger boiling inside me towards this guy. I thought it was best not to speak, because at the moment I just wanted to tell him to, 'fuck off!' and I knew that would just anger him again. I would probably end up with a broken leg as well.

"I asked you a question!" He said annoyed.

I thought best to answer him this time. "Hospital," I mumbled, not looking at him, as I continued to slowly walk up the road. I knew at this pace it would probably take me a couple hours to get into town. It was going to be a long and painful walk.

"Stop!" Klaus stood in front of me. He reached his hand out and gently grabbed my arm, pulling it towards him, so he could examine the damage.

"Feeling proud of yourself?" I spat at him, and winced as he gripped my arm tighter causing more pain. He suddenly picked me up bridle style, "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking you back inside, so I can fix your wrist," Klaus said, and walked slowly back to the house. I was thankful for that, if he went at his super speed, I would probably be sick. As he walked back towards the house, I couldn't help but to let me head rest on his shoulder and close my eyes. I should have been probably be fighting to get away from this monster, but the alcohol was wearing off, and I was starting to get back my normal way of thinking. Plus I was way too tired, and in too much pain to fight him anymore.


	11. 11 Long walk home

**Chapter Eleven**

Without realising it, I passed out onto Klaus shoulder. It was only as he laid me down on the couch that I had come back around. "What's going on?" I mumbled. I would have been a sleep for only a minute or so, but it was enough to confuse me.

"It's alright Love," Klaus said, sitting on the edge of the couch, holding my wrist in his hand. "This is going to hurt, but I have to put the bone back in alignment, before I can heal you."

I just remembered what was going on, and I tried to sit up. "Please don't!" I said in a panic.

I heard a crack, and in a blink of an eye Klaus had snapped my wrist back in place. I screamed loudly, shaking from the pain. I swear that hurt twice as much as braking the bone itself, but at least the pain had not lasted as long.

Klaus bit down on his own wrist, and sat behind me. He brought his bloody wrist up to my mouth. "Drink this," He said, and I did. I gulped down a few mouthfuls of Klaus's blood, as he pulled me back, so I was laying up against his chest.

His wound healed pretty quickly, and his blood stopped flowing into my mouth. He pulled his wrist away from me, and I did not complain as he soothingly started to stroke my hair. The pain from my wrist was fading away, and my eyes were starting to close. It was not before long I had drifted off to sleep again. I was laying up against Klaus, the man I hated most in this world, or did I?

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling confused to where I was. I started to sit up, noticing I had been sleeping on a lounge. A blanket was placed over me, and by the looks of how bright it was, it was well and truly into the day time.

Flash backs of last night started popping to my head. I remembered drinking with Klaus, and him braking my wrist. I quickly looked down at my wrist and held it up in front of my eyes. It looked perfectly normal, but the last thing I remembered was running off out on Klaus after he broke my arm, everything was a blur after that.

I picked up my phone and noticed I had several missed calls. One from Elena, one from Bonnie, and a half a dozen from Caroline.

I also had a text message from Caroline. I opened it up and read the message.

_Where are you Alex? I went to your house this morning to see how your date went, and you were not there. Call me as soon as you can._

I quickly texted Caroline back.

_I'm fine, I will tell you everything later._

"Sleep well?" A voice came from beside me, and I turned my head to see Klaus standing at the end of the lounge. I quickly got up off the lounge, and glared at him.

"Stay away from me!" I growled, "You broke my arm!"

Klaus looked down at my arm with a fake look of surprise on his face, "It looks fine to me. You must have been dreaming love." I frowned at him, I knew it was not a dream.

I picked up my handbag off the ground near the lounge, and headed for the door, feeling dizzy as I walking around Klaus. He however grabbed my arm gently, stopping me from leaving. "What?" I asked annoyed, my head was spinning, as I waiting for him to let me go.

"Don't be like that Love," He said quietly. "Stay for a while. I can show you some more of my paintings."

I looked up a Klaus, he had a small smile on his face, and was pleading me to stay with his eyes. Looking into his eyes right now, made me feel like he actually cared for me, but I knew he really didn't. I had no idea why Klaus suddenly wants to spend time with me.

"I can't, I don't feel well," I told him, looking away from his eyes. It was true though. I was experiencing my first hang over, and my head was pounding.

"I can make you feel better," He smiled knowingly at me.

"How?"

Klaus bit into his wrist drawing blood, and held it up to my mouth. "Drink!" He whispered. I looked up into his eyes, and saw he was being serious. I gently grabbed a hold of his wrist with both my hands, and brought it to my lips. I drank the blood from his wrist until the wound closed up. Even though the blood flow had stopped, I found it hard to take my lips off his skin. I enjoyed the feeling of it, and I could tell from Klaus's satisfied look on his face, he knew I did to.

As I finally pulled away from Klaus's wrist, I saw him lick his lips hungrily, as his eyes wandered down to my neck. I breathed heavily, and moved my hair to one side, exposing the side of my neck for him. Klaus raised his eyebrow up at me, "You want me to drink from you?"

I nodded my head nervously, and Klaus wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my body into his. My heart was beating fast, and I was sure Klaus would have been able to hear it. I did not know fully why I was letting him do this. Maybe I was grateful for him letting me drink from him, to take my pain away. It was the least I could do in return.

I felt Klaus's tongue trail up the side of my neck, making my body relax at his touch. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling. His fangs pierced my neck slowly, causing me to whimper a bit. Klaus held me close to him, being as gentle as possible as he drank from me. After a minute he stop drinking and started to kiss my neck better over the bite mark. I could not help the small moan that escaped my mouth, at the touch of his lips.

My eyes suddenly shot open, as I felt Klaus pick me up of the ground. I looked at him to see lust filled eyes. He walked over to the lounge with me and placed me down on my back, with him hovering over me.

I bit my bottom lip as I stared up at his slightly parted lips. Klaus leaned down towards me, and stopped as his lips were millimetres away from mine. I stared up into his eyes, wanting him to close the gap, and he did. He pressed his lips against mine, moving them hungrily over mine. I pulled Klaus down, so his body was laying on top of mine. My hands went into his hair, forcing him to kiss me harder, and he did.

Klaus's hand started to run up my thigh, squeezing it gently, causing me to moan into the kiss. This seemed to excite him and he sat up, looking down at me with lust filled eyes. Before I knew what was happening, he was lifting his shirt off over his head, and chucked it onto the floor beside the lounge.

I stared at his toned chest, and reached my hand up running my fingertips over it, and down to his stomach. I sat up pushing Klaus, so he went down onto his back and I sat on top of his waist, with my knees either side of him.

Klaus smirked up at me, satisfied with my reaction. I leant down over him, connecting our lips once again. His lips moved against mine, and I felt his teeth gently bite down onto my bottom lip, making me part them. His tongue ran over my own, inside my mouth. I could feel his hand grip the bottom of my dress, as he started to pull it upwards. He parted our lips for a moment, as he pulled my dress all the way off, chucking it to the floor next to his shirt. I blushed as Klaus made me sit up right, so he could get a good look of my body. He smirked up at me, and undid my strapless bra with one hand behind my back, sending it to the floor as well. My arms automatically crossed over my chest, hiding my breast from his view. I started to become fully aware of what was going to happen now, and I wasn't sure if I wanted this or not.

"Don't hide from me Love," Klaus said grabbing my arms, forcing them away from my chest so he could get a full view, "You don't need too!"

I tried to get up off Klaus, but he grabbed hold of my hips with his hands, preventing me from moving. "What is the matter?" he asked, searching my eyes for answers.

"I don't want to do this!" I said, hiding my breast from his view again. "I'm not ready. I don't even know you that well. And what I do know about you is nothing good so far."

Klaus frowned, letting go of my waist, and I got up quickly putting my clothes back. After I had finished I turned and looked at Klaus. I had a look of sorry on my face, hoping he would understand, and not be mad. But he did not look happy at all.

"Leave!" He glared at me. I gave him a hurt look, as tears welled up in my eyes. I thought he was being really unfair about this, and just when I was starting to think that I may actually like him. I stormed angrily out of his house, slamming the front door behind me.

I had no idea how I was going to get home. As I started to walk up his driveway, I realised I left my bag inside, along with my phone. I kept walking down the road, not daring to go back. I knew it was going to be a long walk into town.


	12. 12 He's trouble

**Chapter Twelve**

After a very long and tiring walk, I finally made it back home. I walked up to the front door, and stood in front of it for a few seconds, before I mentally slapped myself. "Dammit, my keys are in my handbag, which is back at Klaus's house!"

I sat down on a chair on the front veranda, and began to think about what I could do. I could go over to Caroline's house. She was the closest, and it was about a 10 minute walk away. But after the big long walk I had just done, I really could not be bothered walking any more.

I had come to a decision. I headed around to the back of my house, and checked to make sure the back door wasn't unlock first. Unfortunately, ever since Klaus broke into my house, I had finally gotten into a habit of locking my back door.

I knew I would have to brake a window to get into the house. It was either going to have to be the lounge room window, or the kitchen window. I decided to brake into the kitchen window because it would be a lot easier to clean the glass off the kitchen tiles, than off the carpet in the lounge room.

I found a rock, the size of my fist in the back yard, and brought it over to the window. I closed my eyes as I chucked the rock with all my force at the kitchen window. It smashed on impact, leaving a head sized hole in the glass. I really hoped that none of the neighbours heard the shattering noise. I did not want them to call the police on me for braking into my own house. I reached my hand through the hole in the glass, and undid the latch that held the window closed. I slid the window up, so it was fully open.

I poked my head through, and could see all the glass on the floor below the window. I would have to be careful to get around it. I swung one leg into the window, while using my hands to balance, I brought over my other leg. I landed on the kitchen floor, and began to walk towards the lounge room.

I gasped as my foot slid on a piece of glass, which had gone a little further away than the rest. I fell backwards onto the kitchen floor. I gasped in pain, as my shoulder hit a shard of glass, cutting into my flesh.

I winced, sitting up holding the back of my shoulder. When I removed my hand there was blood on it. Luckily, I had my shoes on, so the glass I slipped on did not cut my foot as well. I slowly got off the floor, and grabbed a hand towel from the kitchen counter, holding it on my shoulder. I walked into the lounge room and sat on the lounge, waiting for it to stop bleeding.

I did not know if it would needed stitches or not, or how deep the cut was. I would need to look in the mirror to be able to see it. As I got off the lounge to go look in the bathroom mirror, there was a knock on my front door. _Please don't be the police!_ I groaned as I made my way to the front door.

It was not the police, it was Caroline. "Where have you been?" She yelled at me. She then noticed my shoulder, "Oh my god Alex, what happened?" She asked, as she walked into my house.

She saw the glass on the kitchen floor and the smashed window, "Who did that?"

"I did," I said, going over and sitting back on the lounge, still holding the towel to my shoulder. "Lost my keys, so I had to brake in, and then I slipped and cut myself on the glass."

Caroline walked into the kitchen. When she returned, she held a knife in her hand. I gave her a curious look, when I saw her with the knife. She came over to me, and held the knife to her wrist and made a small cut across it. Her blood began to leak out, "Here, drink this! It will heal your shoulder," She said holding her wrist up to my mouth.

I drank from her wrist, and I had to admit it, it was extremely weird to drink your best friend's blood. I pulled away, and put my hand up to my shoulder. I could feel the cut flesh healing under my fingertips. "Thanks!" I smiled at her.

"No problem, but you have to tell me where you were last night, right now!" She said sternly. I sighed and nodded. I told her about the date with James, and how immature he was, and I told her about how Klaus was drinking at the bar, and how I ended up joining him like an idiot. I left out the part where Klaus hand broken my wrist and the make out session this morning. I told her I had passed out there last night, and snuck out this morning before Klaus could notice, accidently leaving my handbag there.

"Did you want me to go get it for you?" She asked me, and I shook my head no. "Well I just came to check in on you since you haven't been answering my calls. I'm heading over to Bonnie's house now. Did you want to come?"

"Na, I think I'm going to have an early night and get some sleep," I told Caroline, and she nodded as she stood up. At superhuman speed, she went off into the kitchen, then came back a few seconds later.

"Well I have cleaned up that glass for you, so you don't cut yourself again. You might want to put something over the window tonight."

"Ok, thanks." I smiled.

Caroline turned and walked to the door, "Oh, and stay away from Klaus. He is trouble Alex!" She then left.

I got up off the lounge and walked up stairs to my bedroom. I opened up my bedroom door, and gasped when I saw Klaus sitting on my bed with a smirk on his face. "She's right you know, I am trouble!"


	13. 13 The date

**Chapter Thirteen**

"What are you doing here?" I asked angrily. Klaus got up off my bed, and held something up to me. I looked and saw he had my handbag in his hand.

"I'm guessing this is the reason for the smashed window down stairs?" He asked amused.

I reached my hand out and snatched my handbag from him. He frowned at me, "What? No thank you? I did not have to go out of my way to bring this back to you!"

"Thanks," I mumbled, looking down at my feet. Klaus smiled liking that he got his way. He turned and started to look around my bedroom.

"Nice place you got here," He said, eyeing off my simple room. It was a small room. It had my double bed, with sky blue sheets, and a lot of band posters up on the walls, like Red Hot Chilli Peppers, The Gorillaz, Green Day and Imagine Dragons.

I did not move into the master room of the house after my dad died. I couldn't bring myself to touch any of his stuff. It was just too painful. So his room was left untouched, and no one has entered his room since the day he died. It was probably dusty, and full of cobwebs by now.

"Are you going to offer me a drink?" Klaus asked, walking closer to me. "It's rude not to offer a guest a drink."

"I'll get you a glass of water," I rolled my eyes, and turned to leave the room. Klaus grabbed my arm, and spun me around, pulling me into him. "Not that kind of drink," He whispered in ear, as he removed the hair from the side of my neck, flipping it over my shoulder. I could feel his fingertips trace my neck, and a shiver ran down my spine.

"I don't think so!" I said, slapping his hand away. I thought that would of made Klaus angry, but he just looked amused.

"Perhaps later."

"I'm really tired, you know getting your arm broken and getting kicked out and having to walk all the way home really takes it out of you. So if you don't mind, can you leave so I can go to sleep?" I looked directly up into Klaus's eyes, glaring.

Klaus took a step back from me, "Alright love. I will let you sleep, but you have to let me take you out for lunch tomorrow."

"That is not going to happen!"

"It wasn't a choice. I will pick you up at 12.30!" With that Klaus was gone. I frowned as I went into my bathroom, to take a shower before bed.

_Who does he think he is? Thinking he can boss me around like that! _I thought angrily, as I washed myself. Another voice inside my head answered my question,_ He's an original vampire, who can kill you in a blink of an eye, if you don't do what he wants._

The voice inside my head was right. I had no choice! I would have to go to lunch with him tomorrow, and try keep my mouth shut so I don't say anything to make him mad enough to finally kill me.

"I'm waiting!" I heard Klaus yell annoyed from my lounge, as I finished getting ready for lunch. Honestly, I was stalling just a little. It was the weekend, so a lot of people I know will be out and about, and if any of my friends see me with Klaus, they are not going to be happy.

I heard Klaus making his way up stairs, so I quickly walked out of my room to meet him in the hall. "Done!" I smiled nervously, and he frowned.

"Good, let's get going!" Klaus went to grab my hand, but I put them in my jeans pockets instead so he couldn't. He glared at me, but didn't say anything about it.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as I jumped into the passenger side of his car.

"I thought we could go to the Grill for a drink," He said, as he started up the car. He began to drive down the street, there was barley any other cars on the road at the moment.

"Why there?" I asked nervously, everyone hanged out there, and that meant even more chance of running into someone I knew.

"I like it there Love," Klaus turned to me with a knowing smile, "Are you afraid to be seen with me?"

"Yes!" I mumbled, look out of the car window.

"More than you're afraid of me?"

I turned to look at Klaus, "Who ever said I was afraid of you?" I crossed my arms across my chest, trying to act brave. Truth was, I was a little bit afraid of Klaus, I just did not want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

"Good, because you don't have to be. I'm not going to hurt you…as long as you do everything I say!" I could see a small smirk tugging at the side of his lips, as he stared out ahead of him.

I did not know if that was him trying to scare me, or if that was him trying to make an attempt at being nice. If it was him trying to be nice, he really sucked at it. We did not talk the rest of the way to the Grill. Thankfully it was a short trip, because I was starting to feel a little bit awkward sitting there in silence. Not even the radio was turned on, I was tempted to turn it on at one stage, but thought better of messing with Klaus's car.

Klaus parked and we got out of the car. I tried to walk a bit behind him as we entered the Grill, so people would not think that I was with him.

"Keep up Dear," Klaus said, stopping and waited for me to catch up.

"Shall we get a drink than?" I asked, and Klaus nodded as we headed over to the bar.

"Two Whiskeys!" Klaus said to bar tender. The bar tender looked at me, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I'll need to see your ID," He said looking at me, he saw the angered expression appear on Klaus's face. "Sorry, it policy, she looks under 21."

Klaus stood in front of him, "You already saw her ID, and she is 21. Now you are going to give us drinks, free of charge, to apologise!" He compelled, and the bar tender nodded, and returned with two drinks.

We took our drinks, and sat at the bar. "Are you hungry Love?" Klaus asked me. I nodded, I was feeling a bit hungry.

Klaus ordered me some food, but nothing for himself, I was just hoping he was not hungry as well, so he would not feed on me.

I actually didn't feel like alcoholic drinks, but I thought I would need them to get through this. I however drank them a lot slower this time.

"What are you planning on doing after you finish school this year?" Klaus asked me, trying to make conversation. "Are you planning to go to College?"

"No, I really want to travel, but I think I'll need to get a job first for a while to save up some money," I told Klaus. We ended up having a conversation of all the different places I would like to visit, and Klaus told me about all the places he had seen, and been to.

"You know, I could take you to where ever you want to go," Klaus said to me, with a smile. "You won't need to get a job."

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"I have told you before, I fancy you!" Klaus leaned in close to me from his bar stool. I couldn't help to blush at this. Maybe he actually really meant it. I started into Klaus's eyes, and a smile came on my lips. I did not know if it was the Alcohol, or just me, but I found myself wanting to kiss him. I got off my bar stool, and took a step towards him so I was standing directly in front of him. Klaus looked up into my eyes, and I saw his eyes dart down to my lips quickly, then back up at my eyes again. He stood up and pulled me into him by my waist, our lips were an inch from touching.

"Alex! What the hell are you doing?" Some yelled from behind us.


	14. 14 Admitting the truth

**Chapter Fourteen**

I quickly pulled away from Klaus and took a step back. I turned around to face an angry looking Caroline. "Well?" She asked, with her arms crossed over her chest. Bonnie was also with her, and she too seemed very disappointed in me.

"It's not what you think!" I said in a panic. "I did not want to come here with him, he gave me no choice!" I told them, and they both glared over at Klaus.

"Come on Alex, come sit with us then?" Bonnie said, with her arm out to pull me away from Klaus. I nodded at them, and began to walk away. As we headed for a booth on the other side of the Grill. I turned my head to look at Klaus. He was staring at me, but not with his usual angry expression. He looked hurt. He looked away from me, got up off his stool, and stormed out of the Grill.

I bit my lip anxiously as I watched him go. I found myself wanting to run after him, and tell him I was sorry. And it was in this moment that I truly realised that I was falling for him, and hard.

"You should really do your best to avoid him Alex," Bonnie told me, as we sat down. "He's a bad guy."

I couldn't look Bonnie in the eye. I wanted to disagree with her. I wanted to tell them that there is way more to Klaus, than just the evil Hybrid. I knew there was more to him than that.

I stood up and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Caroline yelled out to me, but I did not answer. When I got outside of the Grill, I looked both ways to see if I could see Klaus, but I couldn't. His car was gone, and I knew he probably just went home.

"Hey Alex," A voice came from the side of me. I turned to see Jeremy walking towards the door of the Grill, and I noticed he had car keys in his hand.

"When did you get your licence?" I asked, eyeing off the keys.

"Not too long ago," He told me. "Why is that?"

"Could you do me a huge favour?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you give me a lift home? It is quiet urgent!" I pleaded, and Jeremy nodded.

"Sure," He led me over to his car, and I got into the passenger seat. "So where is your car?" He asked me, as he started up the car.

"At my house, a friend dropped me at Grill, but they left." I told him, and was glad when he didn't ask me what friend. Being Elena's brother, I knew Jeremy would be pretty angry to know I was hanging out with Klaus.

"Thanks so much!" I said to Jeremy before hopping out of the car.

"Any time. See you at school!" He said before driving off, back to the Grill.

I didn't even bother going inside. I went straight over to my car, and jumped inside. I needed to go see Klaus. I needed to tell him how I felt about him. But I was afraid that after today he would hate me.

I felt very nervous as I drove to Klaus's house. I kept trying to think of what I would say to him when I got there. I really had no idea. Did I just go 'I like you Klaus'? Because that really did not seem good enough to me.

As I pulled up into Klaus's driveway, I wondered if he had heard me coming with his Vampire hearing. I took a deep breath before approaching the door. I knocked, but no one answered. I turned the door handle, and the door swung open. I guess you did not need to lock your door when you are the most feared creature around.

I gulped, hoping I would not regret this later, as I entered his house. "Klaus?" I yelled out, as I walked into the living room.

Klaus was sitting in front of the fire place, staring at it with a drink in his hand. "What do you want?" He asked, not looking at me.

"I need to talk to you," I said. I walked over, and stood behind where he sat. Klaus got up and turned to face me, he was glaring at me making me feel uncomfortable.

"Say what you have to say, then get out of my house!" He growled. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words would come out. I stared at Klaus for a second, then turned to leave. I started to head for the door, but stopped half way, changing my mind once again.

I turned and face Klaus again, he looked sad instead of angry. I smiled at him, and he gave me a confused look. I ran over to him, and flung my arms around his neck, I stared into his eyes, just before touching my lips to his gently.

Klaus seemed slightly shocked at what I had just done, but I could feel him smile into the kiss, as he placed his arms around my waist, pulling me in closer to him. Klaus kissed me back hungrily, and I grip onto his shirt lustfully. I began to pull Klaus shirt off over his head, and chucked it the floor. Klaus pulled back and looked down at me. He could tell by the look in my eyes that I wanted this, for real this time. He smirked down at me, and grabbed my hand leading me up stairs, and into his bedroom.

He pushed me back so I landed on his bed and he got on top of me, reconnecting our lips. I closed my eyes arching my back, as I felt him trail kisses down from my lips to my neck. He kissed and sucked at the side of my neck, and I gasped as he bit my neck. He however only bit me with his teeth playfully and not his fangs, so he did not draw any blood. I moaned his name out loudly as I felt him bit me again.

"You like that, do you?" Klaus smirked down at me, as he kissed my lips again. I moaned in to the kiss as my answer, and he ran his tongue over my bottom lip, making me part my lips for his tongue to enter. I enjoyed the feeling of his tongue running over mine, and I did not fight him at all.

Klaus suddenly sat me up, and took off my shirt. I took the chance to push him next to me so he was laying on his back and I got on top of him. I smiled down at him, and went straight for his neck, kissing it. I ran my tongue over his soft skin, and he tasted so good. I bit down on his neck hungrily like he had to me, and I heard a moan come from his throat.

"1000 years, and that's the first time someone has bit me for a change," Klaus chuckled, and I sat up smirking down at him. I reached behind my back and undid my bra in front of him. Klaus eyes went wide in surprise, he was not expecting me to do that. This time I did not hide myself from him. Klaus reached his hand up and held my left breast in his hand, and gently squeezed it.

I started to undo Klaus belt and pants. It was a little difficult for me, I had never taken off a guy's pants before. Klaus helped me and kicked his pants off to the floor, along with his boxers. He was completely naked in front of me. I was so tempted to have a peak at him down below, but I felt too embarrassed to do so just yet.

Klaus flipped me back over so he was on top again. He took off my jeans as well, and my panties so I was completely naked. Klaus sat back for a moment, his eyes wandering over my body. I blushed, feeling a little nervous at his staring eyes. Klaus came down and pressed his lips to mine.

I ran my hands up and down Klaus's strong chest, and he closed his eyes enjoying my touch. I felt Klaus's hands go between my legs, rubbing gently. I gasped, and held onto him tightly as I felt pleasure go through my body at his touch.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked me, and I nodded nervously. I finally got the courage, and looked down at Klaus's manhood. I blushed and quickly looked back up at his eyes. Klaus was smirking at my reaction. He laid down on top of me, and held my hands in his, entangling his fingers with mine.

My eyes went wide, as I felt Klaus enter me. He kissed down my neck soothingly. He was so gentle, and caring, which surprised me. Klaus began to quicken his pace, and become rougher as I became use to him inside me. He was panting hard, as he thrust in and out me. I gripped tight onto his back, not ever wanting to let him go. I moaned his name out, and Klaus bit down on my shoulder lustfully.

"Harder!" I groaned, and wrapped my legs around his waist. The pleasure I was feeling from him was unbelievable. I never could imagine ever feeling this good in my life.

Finally, I reached my climax and screamed out as Klaus to reach his. He collapsed his full body weight on top of me, holding on to me.

"That was amazing!" I gasped, as Klaus rolled off of me, and pulled my body close to him. He smiled down at me and nodded in agreement.

"I'm so glad I was your first, Love. You were unbelievable good for a virgin," He whispered in my ear "I won't let any other man have you, ever!"

I turned my head and smiled at him, pecking him on the lips gently. I myself wanted to only be his, forever!


	15. 15 The original family

**Chapter Fifteen **

I woke up to a tingling sensation running down my neck. I smiled at the pleasure and opened my eyes. "Good morning Love," Klaus said, as he continued to kiss down my neck.

"Good morning," I mumbled, turning on my side so I could face him. I stared into his amazing blue eyes with a smile. The memory of last night still playing fresh in my mind.

Klaus and I both got dressed, and headed down stairs. "Someone is here," Klaus frowned, as we entered the living room. He was right, there stood two males, and a blonde female.

"Hello brother!" A deep voiced male said, his eyes landed on me, making me feel uncomfortable. I took a step closer to Klaus.

"Elijah? What brings you three to my place?" Klaus asked, he didn't seem too impressed about seeing his siblings.

"Who's this?" His other brother asked, approaching me. He grabbed my hand, and brought it to his lips. "You are a beautiful one!" He smirked at me, and I couldn't help the blush that came to my cheeks. This guy was cute and charming, a bit like Klaus. "I'm Kol," He introduced himself.

Klaus grabbed his arm, and tore it away from me, "Don't touch her!" He growled, glaring at his brother. Kol smirked at Klaus daring him to challenge him, but turned and walked over to lounge and sat down. He stared over at me, and winked.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked Elijah again, and Elijah smiled over at him.

"Family sticks together Niklaus, always and forever!" Klaus continued to glare at him.

"I'm Rebekah," Klaus sister quickly introduced herself to me, as she walked past me. "I'm going to go find my room," She said, and she walked off and up the stairs.

Klaus glared at Kol who was sitting on the lounge with his eyes still on me. He took a step closer to Elijah. "I'm guessing you un-daggered him?" He asked.

"It's time to move on from the past Niklaus, and stop acting like a child!" Elijah told him, as he walked past him to me. He looked down at me with a friendly smile on his face. "What is your name dear?" He asked.

"I'm Alexandra, but people call me Alex," I smiled. I remembered Elena always saying Elijah was quiet noble for an original vampire. In my opinion he seemed really nice.

"It is lovely to meet you, Alexandra."

"Alex, darling. Do you mind giving me a moment alone with my brothers?" Klaus asked, he did not seem too impressed by this situation at all.

"Um, sure," I said, smiling at Elijah, before heading up the stairs. I walked into Klaus's room to find Rebekah sitting on Klaus's bed.

"I think I am going to take this room," She told me as I entered.

"Alright, just make sure I'm not around when you decide to tell Klaus you are stealing his room," I laughed, and Rebekah smiled.

"I like you, you don't seem so stuck up like everyone else in this town," She stood up and walked over in front of me. She looked me up and down, like she was examining me. "I can see why my brother likes you, you are very pretty for a simple mortal girl."

I felt awkward at this. "Um thanks," I said, and she nodded.

"I best go find another room than," She frowned, looking around the room. "Who knows what nasty things my brother had done in here," She scrunched up her nose and walked out of the room.

I did not know whether I should follow her, or stay here. I decided I should probably just stay in Klaus's room and wait for him. Besides Rebekah seemed to already like me. If I hang around and bug her, she might just change her mind.

I laid down on Klaus's bed and stared at the ceiling. I wondered about what my friends were going to say when I told them about Klaus and me. I didn't even know if it was a good idea to tell them yet or not. Probably not, it would be very awkward for me going to school if everyone hated me.

I heard someone yelling from down stairs. It sounded like Klaus, and it sounded like he was in pain. I quickly got up off the bed, and began to run down the stairs.

I gasped, seeing Kol attacking Klaus with a metal dagger. He had Klaus pinned, and had stabbed him through his hand. "Leave him alone!" I yelled, running towards them.

Someone grabbed me from behind, preventing me from being able to get to Klaus. "It's ok. He will be fine. Kol just needs to get some anger out." It was Elijah holding me in place.

"But he's hurting him!" I said in shock, trying to pull out of Elijah's hold without success.

Rebekah had come down stairs to see what all the noise was about. She seemed kind of pleased with the sight in front of her.

The front door to the house opened, catching everyone's attention and a women walked in the door. Kol pulled back from Klaus, and took a step away from him. Klaus glared at his brother, ready to attack him.

"Niklaus!" The women said, getting his attention. Klaus turned towards the door.

"Mother?" Klaus eyes were wide in shock, and he held a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Alex, you should probably head home now!" Klaus whispered to me, not taking his eyes of his mother.

"Are you going to be ok?" I whispered back, and he nodded. I decided to do what Klaus had asked of me and headed for the door, without looking at anyone. I jumped straight into my car and head for home. I did not know why Klaus seemed so afraid of his mother being there, but I hoped he was going to be alright.

By the time I got home, it was starting to get dark. I pulled my phone out of my bag, and saw I had a missed call from Caroline. I sighed heavily, I knew I would have to tell my friends about my feelings for Klaus, sooner or later. I just hoped they would understand and not hate me for it.

I dialled Caroline's number and held the phone to my ear. "Why did you leave yesterday without saying anything to us, did you go after Klaus?" She yelled at me through the phone, before I even had a chance to say anything back to her.

"No, I just got Jeremy to take me home. Nothing is going on between Klaus and me, I swear" I lied to her. I hesitated for a moment, "I just enjoy talking to him every now and then."

"Why? He has done nothing but cause trouble Alex!"

"I know, but maybe he's changing," I sat down on my lounge, biting my lip nervously.

"Just stay away from him, it sounds like he is sucking you in with his fake charm to me!" Caroline hung up her phone, and I let out a sigh of relief. I was glad that was over.


	16. 16 Klaus's Mother

**Chapter Sixteen**

I rang Klaus's phone the next day, but there was no answer. I was feeling worried because I had not heard from him, since before I left his house yesterday. I just hoped nothing bad had happened to him. He did look a bit frightened about his mother being there.

I decided to drive over to his house, to check to see if he was alright. I kind of wished I never left him yesterday, even though he had asked me to. If something had happened to him after I had left, I would feel so bad for leaving him.

I knocked on his front door, and fiddled nervously with my hands while I waited. Elijah answered the door.

"Alexandra?" He greeted me with a smile. "What a lovely surprise. Please, do come in." He gestured for me to enter and I did. I loved how he was so proper, and even used my full name. No one else has ever really called me by my full name, not even my father. It was nice for a change.

Elijah led me into the dining room, where Klaus was sitting with the rest of his family. His mother was at the head of the table, smiling at her children. As soon as Klaus spotted me, he got to his feet and walked over to me.

"What are you doing here Alex?" He asked me.

"You never answered your phone. I came to see if you were alright" I explained.

"I'm fine. We are a bit busy at the moment though." Klaus started to lead me back to the front door.

"Niklaus!" His mother voice rang out, "Don't be so rude to your guest!" Klaus stopped, and we turned around to face her. She had a warm smile on her face. "Come, join us," She said, gesturing to a seat for me.

I nodded with a smile, and took the seat. Klaus came and sat next to me. I felt very uncomfortable. It felt like Klaus did not want me here, but I did not say anything about it. Across from me, sitting next to Kol, was a man I had not seen before. He noticed me staring at him. "I am Finn," He introduced himself, "One of the other Original brothers." I nodded with a smile at him.

"We were just discussing a party I am going to hold, for the coming together of my family again," Klaus's mother told me. "I do hope you will come, it will be next weekend."

"You can be my date, if you like?" Kol leaned over the table towards me, with a smirk on his face. Klaus glared at his brother.

"She will be my date!" He growled, and Kol backed off.

"Maybe I don't want a date!" I said rolling my eyes.

Klaus's mother laughed, "Nothing wrong with an independent women!"

Klaus led me up to his room after his little family meeting. He was pacing back and forth. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"What is the matter?" I asked him, and he stopped and looked at me. He seemed to be deciding if he should tell me or not. "Just tell me, you can trust me."

Klaus nodded and sat on the bed next to me. "It's just that I don't think my mother's intentions are good, for wanting to get the family back together. She is up to something! I can just feel it. I don't understand how she could just forgive me so easily."

"Forgive you for what?"

Klaus frowned. "I was the one who killed her a thousand years ago," He told me, avoiding my eyes.

"Why would you kill your own mother?" I asked in disbelief.

"I had my reasons Love. I would rather not talk about it."

I did not ask any more questions, I could sense that Klaus was not proud of what he had done to his mother. I reached my hand out and grabbed hold of his hand in mine. Klaus smiled down at our joined hands.

"So how about it, will you be my date to the ball?" he asked. I smiled and nodded, leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

I spent the rest of the day at Klaus's listening to his family tell old stories and laugh with one another. Everyone seemed really happy. They seemed just like a normal, everyday family. As the sun went down, I said farewell and went to leave.

"I will accompany you home," Klaus said, walking out to my car with me.

"You don't have to, I will be fine getting home myself."

"I want to," He smiled, and took my car keys off me, getting into the driving seat. I hoped in the passenger side pouting.

"How come no one ever lets me drive?"

"I like to drive. It's fun!" Klaus laughed, taking off down the street.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Klaus asked me. He stood at my front door, leaning against the door frame.

"Not that you need an invite, but I got school tomorrow. I should probably just head to bed," I leaned up and kissed his lips. I slowly pulled away from him leaving myself wanting more, but I said goodbye instead. I watched as Klaus took off in a blink of an eye.

As I laid in bed that night I really wished Klaus was here with me. I could not believe how much I had fallen for him in such a short amount of time. Even after everything bad he has done, I have found it in my heart to forgive him.


	17. 17 The party

**Chapter Seventeen**

Caroline kept giving me funny looks in class. I tried my best to avoid her eyes, and just concentrate on what was happening up at the front of the class. Elena had said hi to me this morning, so I was guessing Caroline had not said anything to her about Klaus and me.

"So, what's this I hear about you spending time with Klaus?" Bonnie asked, in a disapproving voice as we made our way to lunch.

"Not really, I have talked to him a couple times. That is all!" I told her, feeling extremely guilty for lying to my friends. I did not know why I was still lying to them. I knew they would probably just find out about Klaus and me on the weekend. Elena had told me they were all invited to Klaus's party on Saturday night. Apparently Klaus's mother invited them, and guaranteed their safety.

"You are falling into a dark place Alex, I just don't want to see you get hurt!" She said. Caroline, Elena and Stefan came and joined us at the lunch table.

"What's going on?" Elena asked, looking between Bonnie and me.

"It's nothing Elena!" I shook my head. I was glad Bonnie and Caroline did not say anything to her. I knew out of all my friends she would probably be the maddest about me seeing Klaus. He did after all kill her Aunt, and try to kill her as well.

"Are you going to the ball at the Mikaelson's house this weekend?" Stefan asked me.

"Mikaelsons?" I raised my eyebrows up, feeling a little confused.

"Klaus's family," Stefan informed me.

"I did not know their last name," I admitted. "Um yeah, I think I will go and check it out. Everybody else seems to be going."

"Are you going to invite a date?" Caroline asked. "You could always invite that James kid."

I shook my head, "Hell no!" I looked down at my food, "I already have a date."

It was the day of the party. I had barley seen Klaus all week, he had been spending a lot of his time with his family. I had started to wonder if he even remembered I was to be his date tonight.

The answer to that question was however answered when I walked into my bedroom, after having a shower. I saw a beautiful dress laying over my bed. A note laid on top of it.

_Can't wait to see you tonight._

_-Klaus xx_

I did already have a dress for tonight, but I had to admit the dress Klaus had gotten for me was a hundred times better. It was dark blue, strapless, and fell all the way to my ankles.

I picked up the dress and looked at the tag on the back. It was in my size. It made me wonder if Klaus had to go through my closet to find out what size I am. It kind of gave me the creeps.

I got dressed and did my hair, curling it. I put it half up in a ponytail. I check the clock to see that the party was starting in 20 minutes. I made a dash for the door. I started to walk over to my car when I noticed a car parked out the front of my house.

Klaus was leaning up against his car with a smile on his face. He approached me, and held his hand out for me to take it. "You look beautiful!" He told me, grabbing my hand and placing a kiss on top of it.

I blushed. "Thank you! You look very handsome yourself!" I told him, and he really did. He was in a black suit, a white shirt and bow tie, and his hair was combed back. Klaus led me over to his car, and held the passenger door open for me to get in. It was a little strange him acting like a gentleman, but I liked it.

When we got to the party, we walked through the front door to see most of the town gathering in the house. A lot of the furniture had been removed from the large living room, to make way for dancing.

"Care to dance?" Klaus asked, as he led me over to the dance floor. I really did not want to dance. I hated dancing. But Klaus did not really seem to be giving me a choice. He grabbed my hand in his, and placed his other hand on my waist.

I placed my free hand on his shoulder, "I can't really dance," I admitted to him.

"It's ok darling, I'm great at dancing, just follow my lead."

I nodded, and followed Klaus steps as we danced together with the others. To the left of me, I could see Caroline dancing with her boyfriend, Tyler. Who was also Klaus's first Hybrid he made. I knew she would spot me soon. I did not tell her Klaus was my date. I really did not feel like her judging me all week at school. So I decided to just wait until tonight for her to find out.

"Alex?" Elena asked, as she just danced past me with Damon. _Damon? _I thought _I bet Stefan wouldn't like that._

I pretended not to hear here over the music, and Klaus smirked down at me about this. "Can't avoid them forever love!" He whispered in my ear as the music stopped.

Elena walked over to me after she stopped dancing. She grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Klaus. Glaring at him as she did this.

"You never told us Klaus was your date!" She whispered kind of loudly.

"Well I knew you would react like this if I did tell you!" I grumbled back.

"Just tell me why you are here with him?"

"Honestly Elena, I like him. I like him a lot! And I am sorry for that, but nothing you say will change how I feel!" Before Elena had a chance to say anything back I walked off from her. I saw Elijah standing near the drinks table, and I decided to go over and talk to him.

"Hey," I said, standing next to him. I watched Elena go up the stairs of the house. I frowned, wondering why she would be going up there.

Elijah seemed to notice me frowning at Elena, "My mother had asked to see her… Why? ... I have no idea. But I am going to get to the bottom of this!"

"You seem worried?" I looked up into Elijah's eyes, and he took a deep breath.

"I'm guessing you know what my brother had done to my mother?" He asked, and I nodded. "Well, let's just say I am not convinced that her forgiveness towards Niklaus is pure. I feel she has a motive behind all this, the forgiving, and the party. I just don't know what yet!"

"I think Niklaus is a little worried about that as well," I said honestly, and then I frowned realising I had called him Niklaus, because Elijah had done so.

Elijah chuckled knowing why I frowned. "I like to call people by their proper names, Alexandra."

I laughed a little, "I have noticed. I just don't think Klaus likes any one calling him by his full name. Except maybe you."

Elena came back down the stairs, with a worried expression on her face. "Excuse me," I said to Elijah before walking off to follow her. I watched as she walked out to the back yard. I went over by the door, listening. She was talking to Damon and Stefan.

"She is going to link all of the Original vampires together. So all she has to do is kill one, and they will all die!" I heard Elena say.

"How is she going to do that?" Damon asked.

"She had to use some of my blood. She has put the potion into the wine for the toast. Once they have all drunk the wine, they will be linked. Just don't tell anyone, especially Alex. I think she has something going on with Klaus."

At the sound of my name I quickly crept off. My heart was beating awfully loud in my chest. I could not believe what I had just heard. I needed to warn Klaus, stop him from drinking at the toast.

"Can I have everyone's attention please? I would like to make a toast!" I heard Klaus's mother say from the stairs.

_Oh crap! I need to find Klaus, and fast!_ I walked at a fast pace back into the living room. It was fully packed and I could not spot Klaus through the crowd. I however did spot Elijah standing at the drink table still. I watched as a waiter handed him a glass of wine. I quickly walked over to him. I smiled friendly at him, and pulled him into a hug.

Elijah seemed shocked at what I just done. He was about to say something to me but stopped when he heard me whispering in his ear.

"Don't really drink from your glass, trust me!" I whispered quietly enough, so that only he would hear me. I pulled back from hugging him.

"Thank you dear, and you look very beautiful tonight as well," Elijah smiled at me, playing along as if nothing had happened. A glass of wine was then placed in my own hand by a waiter.

I turned around to see if I could spot Klaus. Not too far from me I saw him, staring at Elijah and me. He had a hint of Jealousy in his eyes. I knew he had seen me hug Elijah. I had to admit it would have looked a bit suspicious to him.

"Cheers!" Everyone said together, raising their wine glasses.

"Oh no! Klaus!" I whispered, as I started to head in his direction. I felt Elijah grab my arm, stopping me as Klaus put the drink to his lips. I looked up at Klaus's mother to see her watching each one of her children taking a drink. I took a drink from my glass, so I would not stand out amongst everyone.

My heart sank in my chest, knowing I was unable to stop Klaus from drinking. After the toast everyone started chatting to one another.

"Come?" Elijah grabbed my arm, and led me out of the room. He placed his hands on my shoulders, and looked me in the eyes. "I am so sorry I stopped you from warning Niklaus. My mother was watching you. If she saw you talk to Niklaus she would have known what was going on, and possible killed you. I'm not sure, but I was not going to take that chance!"

Elijah sighed heavily. "Thank you for warning me Alexandra, I am sure that Niklaus will find a way to stop our mother, so you need not to worry about him," He ensured me, and I nodded.


	18. 18 Angry Damon

**Chapter Eighteen**

I found Klaus sitting outside, with a drink in his hand. He had an angry expression on his handsome face. "What is the matter?" I asked sitting next to him. I had a good feeling I already knew the answer to that though. He had after all seen me hugging Elijah.

"What was that with Elijah?" He asked me angrily. "Is there something going on between you and my brother?"

I shook my head, "No, it's not like that Klaus. I need to talk to you. It is very important! Can you take me home please?"

Klaus stood up and grabbed my arm rather roughly, walking with me towards his car. "You better have a bloody good explanation for this!" He said, not bothering to open the door for me this time.

We sat quietly on the way to my house. It was past midnight by the time we got there. I invited Klaus it to my house, and we sat down on the lounge together. I explained what I had overheard Elena telling the Salvatore brothers. I told him how I tried to find him to warn him, but I could only fine Elijah at the time. And the only reason I had hugged him was so I could whisper to him without looking suspicious in front of his mother.

Klaus seemed very hurt and angry with his mother betrayal. He did not even care about my hug with Elijah after hearing what she had done.

"I have to kill her! It's the only way! If she is dead, she cannot kill me!" He got up, and went to leave.

"Wait Klaus! Please don't go!" I begged, grabbing a hold of his arm and preventing him from leaving "Please, stay with me tonight?"

Klaus turned and looked me in the eyes, I could see sadness in them, "I'm sorry, I can't. I need to get this done."

With that he was gone. I walked up to my bed feeling like I was about to cry. I got under the covers of my bed, wishing Klaus had stayed with me for the night. I was terrified of losing him now. His mother could kill him at any moment.

My phone started to go off, just as I started to close my eyes to drift off to sleep. I picked it up, to see I had a text message from Caroline.

_We need to talk. I will be at Stefan and Damon's house tomorrow with Elena, meet us there._

"This cannot be good!" I mumbled, before finally falling asleep.

I drove slowly over to the Salvatore's house the next morning. I did not know really how I was going to explain my feeling for Klaus to my friends. I just hoped they would understand. I mean Elena can't really judge, can she? She is with a vampire who has killed before. Just because it was no one she knew, doesn't make it any less wrong.

I knocked on the door, and Elena answered it. "Hey Alex, come in," She said, stepping aside allowing me to enter.

I walked inside to see Stefan, Damon and Caroline sitting in the living room talking. "Where is Bonnie?" I asked, taking a seat next to Caroline.

"At home," Caroline said, crossing her arms and frowning. "So why were you with Klaus last night?" She asked.

"Well?" Damon asked, getting impatient when I did not answer straight away.

"I need to talk to you about that Caroline," I looked over to Damon nervously, and back to Caroline. "Alone!"

"You can tell me here, I'm sure everyone wants to know what is going on between you and Klaus." Caroline raised her eyebrows, waiting for an answer. She really did not seem too impressed by this.

"Alright! I was Klaus's date to the party last night," I admitted.

"Why?" She asked angrily.

I stood up feeling mad. "Because I am in love with him!" I shouted at her, and her eyes went wide in shock. I too was in shock. That was the first time I had admitted to being in love with Klaus, even to myself.

"You're what?" Damon asked angrily, standing up as well.

"I'm sorry!" I whispered, feeling tears come to my eyes. "I can't help how I feel!"

Before I could realise what was going on, Damon had punched me in the gut. He sent me flying back into the wall. My head hit the wall hard, and I could hear a splitting sound coming from my head. Warm blood began to trickle down the side of my face, as I laid on the ground shocked and in pain.

"DAMON!" Both Elena and Caroline yelled. They ran over to me to see if I was alright.

"She is hurt bad Caroline!" Elena said. She held panic in her eyes. I could not say anything, the pain coming from my head was unbearable. I closed my eyes waiting to pass out, or to even just die.

"Drink!" I heard Caroline say. I felt her wrist press up against my lips. With the last on my strength, I drank Caroline's blood. I could feel the pain slowly start to fade away.

With the help of Elena and Caroline, I sat up. Damon was glaring down at me, no regret on his face what so ever. "Klaus is trying to kill Elena, and you are hooking up with him!" Damon spat at me.

"It's not like that!" I said in my defence. "I would not let him hurt Elena, no matter how I feel about him," I looked down away from his judging eyes.

Damon grabbed me and pulled me to my feet. "I'm going to make sure your little boyfriend does not lay a hand on Elena!" He speed off with me. I could hear the others yelling at Damon to bring me back.

A minute later Damon stopped and pushed me to the ground roughly. I looked around, we were in the forest. Behind us there was some old ruins of a small building.

Damon pulled out his phone, and made a call. I listened in as he spoke to someone on the other end.

"I have got your girlfriend! If you wish too ever see her again, you will come to the old church straight away. Or she is dead!"

Damon hung up the phone, and I knew he was talking to Klaus. I began to panic, Damon was going to kill me. I hoped that Stefan or Caroline would show up any minute now and save me.

"Give her to me!" I heard Klaus's angry voice sound as he stepped out of the trees.

_That was quick! _I thought relieved.


	19. 19 New life

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Klaus!" I gasped, as he walked out into view. He glared at Damon, who held a satisfied smirk on his face. He knew his plan was working.

"I said give her to me, now!" Klaus growled. He started to approach us. Damon held his hand up to stop him.

"Take one more step and I snap her neck!" Damon threatened, and I was relieved to see Klaus stop where he was.

"Please let me go Damon!" I pleaded, trying to pull away from him. He ignored me and gripped onto my hair, pulling me back to him roughly. I groaned in pain. Klaus growled at Damon for this.

"Why am I here?" Klaus asked Damon. He did not take his eyes off of me. He was giving me an 'everything is going to be ok!' look.

"To make a deal," Damon said. And Klaus looked up at him frowning.

"What is it that you are proposing?"

"You leave town and never come near Elena ever again, and I don't kill your little girlfriend here."

Klaus laughed at Damon, and grinned. "What make you think I care for her life that much?" He asked.

I looked at Klaus in horror, he was going to let Damon kill me. I knew that he would kill me too. He would do anything, kill anyone for Elena.

"Klaus please!" I begged tears in my eyes, "I love you…" I whispered, and I knew he had heard me.

Klaus looked away from me, he looked like he was struggling to decide on what to do. I hoped he loved me back enough to choice me over his stupid Hybrids. Klaus's face turned angry, and he took a step forward towards Damon.

"You dare threaten me!" He yelled, "I will rip your heart right out of your chest myself, unless you hand over Alex right now!"

"Leave, and don't come back, and she is all yours!"

"No!" Klaus, took another step forward, and launched himself at Damon. My heart was betting fast, and I heard a snap…then nothing.

*****Klaus's Point of View*****

My eyes went wide in horror, as Damon snapped Alex's neck in a blink of an eye with his own two hands. I was not quick enough to save her. I growled preparing to kill Damon, but he was gone. He had run off. My heart broke as I started down at Alex's lifeless body. This was all my fault! I was too stubborn, and now she is dead because of me.

I dropped down to my knees beside her body. I felt the tears start to drip from my eyes, and down my cheeks. I pulled her into my arms, and held her as close to me a possible. She had told me she loves me, and I didn't even get a chance to tell her how I felt. To tell her that I too am in love with her.

I picked up Alex's body in my arms. I was not sure on what I was going to do with her. But I knew that Damon would pay for killing her. I carried her back to my place. I walked slowly at human pace, not ever wanting to let her go.

By the time I reached my house the tears had stopped, but the pain was worse than ever. I took her body into the living room and place her down on the lounge. I sat down next to her, stroking her hair.

"What happened?" Elijah asked me. He had just entered the room.

"Go!" I said without looking up at him. I did not need him judging me at the moment for the bad I have done. I felt terrible already as it is.

Kol and Rebecca joined Elijah in the living room. They both stared down at Alex's lifeless body. "I said GO!" I screamed at my siblings. Rebecca took Kol's and Elijah's arms, and led them out of the house. My mother of course was not here, I had stopped her last night before she could complete the ritual, and kill us all. Afterwards she and Finn had fled.

Once my siblings were gone, I leaned down to place one last kiss on Alex's lips. But pulled back shocked, when I felt her warm breath touch my lips instead.

"Alex?" I shook her shoulder, and she groaned. Her eyes fluttered open and they rested on me. My heart rate quickened in disbelief. A smile made its way to my face, she was alive!

*****Alex's Point of View*****

"Klaus?" I asked, staring up into his worried face. "What happened?" I sat up, rubbing my neck. It had a strange tingling feeling in it.

"I thought you were dead!" Klaus pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back.

"The last thing I remember was… Oh my god! Damon killed me! …But how am I alive?" I started to look over my own body, feeling very confused.

"Have you taken any vampire blood recently?" Klaus asked me with a knowing smirk on his face. That's when it hit me. Caroline had feed me her blood, to heal my head. Right before Damon kidnapped me.

"I am a Vampire?" I felt tears come to my eyes, I didn't want this.

"What's a matter love?" Klaus put his arm around my shoulder comforting me. "It's not that bad, I will be here to help you through it all," he promised.

"But I wanted to have a family. Have children! And now I can't!" I sobbed, and Klaus's face fell.

"It will be ok," He said, holing me close. "At least you are not dead. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you… I'm sorry Alex, this is my fault. I thought I would have been quick enough to save you from Damon, but I was wrong."

I shook my head. I closed my eyes, resting my head on his shoulder, "Its ok Klaus, this is Damon's fault, not yours!" I sighed, opening my eyes again. I could feel the hunger cravings starting to kick in. "Is it dark outside yet?" I asked, and Klaus nodded. I stood up off the lounge and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked me.

"To see Bonnie, I will come see you later," I said before running out the door.


	20. 20 Transition complete

**Chapter Twenty**

I knocked on Bonnie's door, with the feeling of urgency running through me. She answered the door moments later, and smiled at me. "Hey Alex, what is the matter?" She asked. I then knew she had no idea what had been going on.

She stepped aside for me to come in her house, but when I tried to enter her house it was like an invisible wall was preventing me from entering. From the look on Bonnie's face when she saw this, she knew exactly what I was.

"How did this happen?" She asked. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Damon killed me. I had Caroline's blood in my system at the time," I sobbed.

"Come in," Bonnie said, and I stepped inside her house. She pulled me straight into a hug. Luckily for me she was so use to Caroline being a vampire now, that she was no so judgemental on the matter anymore. "Have you fed yet?" Bonnie asked me with a worried expression. She looked me over and I shook my head.

"Not yet, I only just woke up. I will go get a blood bag off Caroline as soon as I leave here. I don't want to hurt anyone!"

"That's good Alex. If you hurt someone, you will have to live with that the forever!" Bonnie told me and I nodded in agreement. "I'm guessing you want a daylight ring?" She asked.

"If you don't mind, please. I really want to still be able to finish school." Bonnie nodded, and brought me in to her room. I took my silver heart ring off my finger and handed it to Bonnie.

"Will this ring do?" I asked her. She nodded, and closed her eyes casting a spell on it.

"Done!" She said moments later, and handed me back my ring.

"Wow! that was quick!" I mumbled. Bonnie smiled, feeling proud of her self.

"I guess you're not the normal one anymore," Bonnie said to me, "Are you going to be ok?"

"I really hope so Bonnie. I just did not want this at all!" I told her and she hugged me. "I guess I better go see Caroline now before I starve to death. Thanks for the ring Bonnie."

I left Bonnie's and went straight over to Caroline's. Her bedroom light was on, so I could see that she was home. I knocked on her door and Elena answered it.

"Oh my god, you are alive!" She stepped outside and hugged me. "How is this possible?"

Caroline came down her stairs and spotted me. A huge smile came on her face and she ran the rest of the way down.

"Damon said he killed you and Klaus took your body!" She yelled.

"You fed me your blood, remember?" I said, looking sadly down at my feet.

"Oh yeah!" She said kind of stupidly.

"You are a vampire?" Elena asked and I nodded.

"I guess I should be thanking you Caroline, if you had not fed me your blood I would be dead for real right now."

Caroline's mum invited me into her house, and Caroline ran straight to her fridge to get me a blood bag. She held one out to me with a comforting smile. I stared down at the blood filled bag in my hand. I felt disgusting, knowing I was going to have to drink this stuff all the time now.

I broke open the top of the bag, and put the opening up to my lips. I began to suck, and blood poured into my mouth. I pulled the bag away and gaged a bit.

"Keep going, it gets better!" Caroline reassured me.

I nodded and took another drink. This time I did not stop, and drank the whole bag. I could feel my hunger starting to ease up. With ever mouthful it started to taste a whole lot better. Just like a sugary drink.

"It's done now, your transition is complete." Caroline placed her hand on my shoulder. "I am here to help you through this Alex. It all does become easier over time."

I nodded and thanked Caroline for her help. Suddenly pain erupted from my left arm, and I began to scream. "What's a matter?" Caroline asked.

"Quick get me a knife!" I screamed, and Caroline ran into the kitchen and brought back a cooking knife with her. I took the knife from her and cut into my arm, just under my armpit. Using my fingers I pulled out a little bar. My flesh around it was steaming, like it was being burnt. I chucked the bar away from me on the floor, panting.

"What was that?" Caroline asked.

"Vervain bar. I got it implanted so I couldn't be compelled anymore," I told them. I watched the cut on my arm start to heal.

I could see Elena looking sadly at me. "What's the matter Elena?" I asked her.

"It's just this would of never happened if it wasn't for me. Damon killed you, to try and protect me from Klaus."

I really had the urge to yell at her and tell her she is right. I felt angry that I would have to spend the rest of eternity as a Vampire. I knew this was just my feelings being heightened, so I kept my mouth shut instead.

Caroline could see me struggling with my feeling inside my own head. "Come on you need a drink Alex," She said, and went into her kitchen. She brought a bottle of wine, and three wine glasses back with her. She gave a glass to me, and one to Elena. "One good thing about being a vampire, it is a bit harder to get drunk. You can still get drunk, but it takes lots of drinks too."

"Great!" I said sarcastically taking the glass off her, and taking a sip of the liquid inside.

"Also you don't have to suffer with the hangover the next morning either." She added. I knew she meant well in trying to make me feel better, but it was not really helping. The fact that I would never be able to have children of my own stung deep inside my heart.

I drunk my whole glass of wine, and stood up. "Where are you going?" Caroline asked, as I headed for the door.

"To see Klaus," I told her, neither of them said anything about this. They sat there looking awkwardly at me. I reached for the door handle, and stopped. Thinking about Klaus seemed to have triggered some blocked memory in my head.

"What is the matter?" Elena asked, coming over to next to me. I put my hand up to keep her quiet, as an event of my life played over in my head. I was remembering everything. The first time I actually meet Klaus. Now I had finally figured out how Klaus was able to enter my house, without me inviting him in. It was because he had already been invited in before.

"Alex?" Caroline asked worriedly.

Tears welled up in my eyes. "Klaus killed my father, and in front of me!" I screamed out. I ran out her house at vampire speed.

"Wait, come back!" I could here Elena yell in the distance. But I did not go back.


	21. 21 The switch

**Chapter Twenty One**

I ran all the way to Klaus's house. I was so angry at him. I felt betrayed! He had let me fall in love with him, knowing all this time that he had killed my father.

"You're back," Klaus smiled at me, as I entered his house. I growled, and charged at him, swinging my fist at his face. He dodged it easily, and I swung at him again.

"What is the matter?" He asked surprised. Grabbing a hold of both my wrists, preventing me from trying to hit him again.

"Like you don't know!" I screamed at him, my anger taking over his body. Klaus gave me a confused look, like he truly didn't know what I was talking about. "YOU KILLED MY FATHER!"

"Oh," He said, letting go of my hands and taking a step back. "I forgot about that."

"You forgot?" I growled, "You are a heartless bastard!"

Tears streamed from my eyes. My heart felt like it had been torn to pieces. I had fallen so in love with Klaus, and now I have the memory of that night stuck in my head forever. I just did not know if I was going to be able to handle this pain.

I felt Klaus wrap his arms around me, pulling me into a hug as I cried. I tried to pull away from him, but he only held me tighter. "I am truly sorry Alex, my love," He said soothingly in my ear, as he stroked my hair.

"Why did you do it?" I cried, the pain still not leaving me.

"It was survival. Your father was looking for a way to kill me. He was a vampire hunter," Klaus told me. I shook my head not caring at all. It just was not a good enough reason for me. I remembered the night very clearly, it was not just survival for him. He had enjoyed it! He had killed my father slowly, and painfully, and he had loved every moment of it. Also, he had enjoyed making me watch the whole thing.

This was all too much for me, I could not handle to pain anymore. I needed to turn it off. I had to turn it off! In a split second it all went away. My tears stopped and I pull away from Klaus.

"What is it?" Klaus asked me, worried filled his eyes.

"I'm bored! I am going to go see what is happening at the Grill," I shrugged, and Klaus's eyes went wide in horror.

He grabbed my shoulders and shook me slightly. "You got turn it back on!" He yelled at me, worry filling his eyes. "I know it hurts, but please turn your feelings back on Alex … I love you!"

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my mouth. "You are so pathetic... Love, emotions, they are all weakness. Surely the great and powerful Hybrid Klaus knows this?"

I turned and walked out the door, not having a care in the world. I however was up for some drinks, and fun. I ran straight to the Grill and walked right up to the bar. I compelled the bar tender to give me a drink, and he did.

"I thought you were dead?" A voice came from behind me. I turned around to see Klaus's brother Kol, he had a smirk on his face.

"Sorry to disappoint you," I said with a smirk. I looped around the Grill. I saw Rebekah, and Elijah sitting at a table close by. "Why are you three here?" I asked, not really caring.

"Klaus kicked us out when he thought you were dead," Kol told me. He took a step closer to me. "Something is different about you," He leaned in close to me. I raised my eyebrows up, like I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Ah! I know what it is, you are a Vampire now… But it's not just that, you have turned your emotions off," He leaned in closer to me, "Join the club!" He smirked.

"You too?" I asked, and he nodded.

"When you have been betrayed by your brother so many time, you tend to not want to feel anything," Kol told me. "So what is your reason for flicking that little switch?"

"You're not the only one who has betrayed by your brother," I told him, as I took a sip from my drink.

"What did he do, cheat on you?" Kol laughed.

"Killed my father," I shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"That will do it!" Kol laughed, and grabbed my arm. He led me over to the table where his brother and sister sat.

"Rebekah, Elijah. Look who is still alive," Kol said cheerfully, taking a seat with me.

"You're a vampire?" Elijah said in disbelief. "I am so sorry Alexandra. I will be here to help you through this. I promise!" Elijah reached over the table and grabbed my hand soothingly in his.

"Yeah, thanks," I said sarcastically. I pulled my hand away from him, and smirked at Kol. Elijah seemed to notice at that moment that I had my emotions turned off. He looked at me sadly.

"Where is Nik?" Rebekah asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Don't know. Don't care!"

"Isn't she just so much fun?" Kol said with a smirk. Both Rebekah and Elijah frowned at this.

"Come on Elijah, let's go find Nik," Rebekah got up. Elijah stood up as well. Before he left he turned to me, and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I am truly sorry for whatever my brother did to you. I hope you can find yourself again one day."

Elijah and Rebekah left the Grill, leaving Kol and me alone.

"Well, they are no fun!" I said, once they were gone.

"Come on, I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat," Kol grabbed my hand. He looked around the Grill. "You can pick who we feed on," He whispered in my ear.

I looked around the Grill, and spotted a blonde girl from my school in the back with her boyfriend. She was on the cheerleading squad, and very annoying. "Her!" I said, pointing her out to Kol.

"Good choice, she looks tasty!" Kol licked his lips, and led me over to the girl and her boyfriend.

"You will get up and go home now, and you will not remember me!" Kol compelled her boyfriend, and he stood up and left. Kol then turned to the blonde girl. "Follow me, without screaming!" She stood up and nodded.

We led her out into the back ally. "Ladies first," Kol said, and he exposed her neck for me.

I shrugged. I grabbed her hair roughly, pulling her head back, biting down hard on the front of her neck. I kept drinking and drinking from her neck. I could feel her body start to go limp.

"Are you going to save me any?" Kol asked. I did not answer him. I just kept drinking, until no more blood would come out. I stood back, and her body fell straight to the ground. She was dead, but I did not care.

"I guess I am going to have to go find one of my own," Kol Smirked as I wiped the blood of my lips. "You missed a bit darling," Kol said, and he leaned in. I felt his tongue run up my cheek, right next to my lips.

He smirked at me before he went back into the Grill. He returned moments later with another girl following behind him. I stared at her hungrily.

Kol put his hand up to stop me from attacking her. "This one is mine!" He told me, and started to drink from her neck. A minute later, her body laid dead next to the previous one.

I smirked at him and took a step closer to him. "Let me help you this time," I said. I pulled him into me, and ran my tongue over his lips cleaning the blood of them. "Yummy!" I said, as I pulled away. Kol however stopped me, and pulled me back in kissing me. I could taste the blood in his mouth, as his tongue played with mine.

"Oh my god Alex, What the hell did you do!" I turned away from Kol, to see Caroline standing at the entrance of the ally. She was staring at the dead bodies at my feet.

"I was hungry!" I shrugged at her, and she ran off.

Kol laughed from behind me. "Come on, let's go have some fun!" He grabbed my arm, and ran off with me.


	22. 22 The plan

**Chapter Twenty Two**

*****Klaus's Point of View*****

This was a disaster! Alex had turned her emotions off. I knew for a fact it could take years to get someone to turn them back on. I did not want to wait years. It felt like I had only just got her, for her to be ripped away from me. I felt angry, this was all Damon's fault. He was the one who turned her.

I would rather her have her feelings and hate me than this. At least she would still feel something for me if she hated me.

I knew what I needed to do I needed to get help, as much as I hated to admit it. Stefan had turned his feelings back on not long ago, after I had forced him to turn them off.

I ran all the way to the Salvatore's house. I stopped at the door, and knocked feeling impatient. Elena answered the door and gasped when she saw me standing there. She took a step back and yelled out for Stefan.

"I am not here to hurt you," I ensured her. "I am just here to talk."

Stefan appeared at the door, "What do you want?" He asked, standing in front of Elena.

"Well, I am guessing you have heard about Alex's little transition into a vampire?" I asked looking between Stefan at Elena. They both nodded.

Before I could say anymore, someone came running past me. It was the blonde girl, Caroline I believed her name was. "It's Alex, she is killing people!" Worry filled her voice as she spoke to Stefan and Elena.

"What! Why?" Elena asked wide eyed.

"She had turned her emotions off," I butted in. "That's why I am here. I would like your help to get her to turn them back on,"

"Why the hell would we help you?" Caroline frowned at me.

"Well I would think that you too would like Alex to turn her emotions back on, so we have a mutual goal," I said with a satisfying smile on my face. They looked between each other for a moment, and nodded. They stepped aside, letting me inside their house.

"You make one move for Elena, and I will kill you!" Stefan threatened me, as I entered their living room.

"The only person around here that will be dying is Damon," I said looking around. "Where is your brother?"

"He's left for a while," Stefan said glaring.

I smirked. "Lucky for him all I care about at the moment is getting Alex back!"

"Even if she does turn her emotions back on, she will hate you. You killed her father!" Elena spat at me.

"Yes, well that is a risk I am willing to take. It will be easier to get her to fall for me again if her emotions are turned on."

We sat down on the lounges and began to discuss what could be done to help Alex. Stefan and Caroline agreed that the best idea would be to capture her and tie her up. That way she could not hurt anyone while they talk to her, and try get her to feel something.

"I got an idea," Elena said. I turned to her interested in what she would have to say.

"I don't like it much, but it could work," She continued. "Love is the strongest feeling there is. And we all know that before Alex turned her emotions off, she was in love with Klaus."

"What are you getting at?" Caroline asked, seeming impatient.

"Well, we trigger that feeling inside her, and she will have to turn her emotions back on." Elena explained.

"How do we do that?" I asked.

"We have to kill you!" She said, and I frowned.

"I think it's about time I tell you, if you kill an Original Vampire, there whole blood line dies as well. And it will be interesting for you all to know, you come from my blood line. So you might want to stop with your little stunts trying to kill me!" I said angrily. They seemed shocked, like they did not know whether to believe me or not, but I was not lying.

"Not really kill you!" Elena continued. "Just pretend to kill you. If Alex thinks you are dead, I have a feeling that she will feel the pain of losing her love, and her emotions will come back on."

I had to admit, it actually sounded like a good idea. Only one problem though, "I can't be killed, Alex knows this."

"You can be with a white oak stake," Elena explained. "Alex knows this as well. So we paint a regular stake to look like one, and stab you with it in front of her. It has got to work to get her to turn her emotions back on."

I knew that it wouldn't kill me, but it would still hurt like hell to be stabbed in the heart with a stake. I knew I had to do it though, for Alex. I owed her that much. "I will do it! Let's get to work."

"Caroline, you go find Alex. We will get everything set up here ready," Elena said. Caroline nodded and left the house.

*****Alex Point of View*****

"What kind of fun did you have in mind?" I asked Kol, with a flirtatious smile on my face.

"Oh, you know what fun I am talking about," Kol said, pushing me down onto the couch in Klaus's living room. "It's not going to be as fun without my brother here to watch to piss him off, but oh well!" He pressed his lips against mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kiss him back, pressing my body upwards against his. I didn't feel anything towards Kol, or anyone in that matter. But I still found him attractive.

I gripped onto the front of Kol's shirt and ripped it clean off him. This new vampire strength is very handy, I came to realise.

"Oh is that how you want to play?" Kol smirked, and did the same back to me. He chucked my torn shirt onto the ground.

I pushed his front roughly, he fell off me and onto the floor on his back. I speed down on top of him, and licked from his belly button, all the way up to his chest, and to his neck, where I bit him hard, with my fangs, drawing his blood.

I came up and kissed Kol on the lips, with his blood on my lips. "You are kinky!" He said to me, obviously enjoying everything I was doing to him.

"Oh my god Alex, what are you doing?" I turned my head, and looked over my shoulder to see Caroline standing there.

"We are busy, if you don't mind," Kol smirked at her, "Unless you would like to join us?" He winked at her.

"Eww, gross, no!" She shuddered. "Alex, put a shirt on you need to come with me."

I sat up off Kol, "Why?"

"Just thought we could have some fun together. You know, now that we are both sexy, hot vampire chicks." She smirked at me. I got up off the floor and shrugged.

"Sure," I ran up the stairs, and entered Klaus's room. I went over to his draws and pulled out one of his shirts, and put it on returning down stairs.

"Who owns that shirt?" Caroline asked me.

"Klaus does," I said. "Mine is all torn up," I smirked over at Kol, who was now standing. He still had no shirt on.

"Let's go," Caroline said to me. She glared over at Kol, who left the room.


	23. 23 Back again

**Chapter Twenty Three**

"So, where are we going to have this fun you speak of?" I asked Caroline.

"I thought we could go kick Damon's butt," She smirked at me, "Pay back for killing you."

I shrugged, "Alright then." Caroline and I speed over to the Salvatore house. We entered the house and walked straight into the living room.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking at the scene in front of me. There was broken furniture laying around. Klaus was laying on the floor, staring up at Elena who had a stake in her hand. But not just any stake, it looked like a white oak stake, the only thing that can kill an original vampire.

"Help me Alex, I can't move!" Klaus groaned from the floor, trying to get up. I didn't move, I just watch him lying there unable to defend himself.

"Stay back. I have to do this, I have to kill him!" Elena yelled. She came charging down at Klaus with the stake in her hand. My eyes went wide, as I watched the stake come swinging down towards his heart.

Klaus let out a painful gasp as the stake entered his heart. Blood was flowing from his wound. Something felt like it had switched inside me, all I could feel was how much I did not want Klaus to die.

"No Klaus!" I yelled out. Elena backed away as I flung myself down on the floor next to his body. I grabbed a hold of the stake that was sticking out of his chest, and pulled it out. "No Klaus, please don't die!" I begged. I held his body in my arms, and burred my head into his chest.

"It worked!" I heard Elena whisper behind me. Anger began to rise within me, but not towards Klaus. Towards Elena. I stood up glaring at her.

"You!" I pointed at her, "This is all your fault. YOU KILLED HIM!" I screamed charging at her. I suddenly felt to arms wrap around me from behind me, just before I could get to Elena.

"Let me go!" I yelled at the person who was holding me, but they held on so tight I could not escape. My voice went quiet, "She killed him," I sobbed. "She killed the man I love."

The person turned me around so I was facing them, my eyes went wide in shock. "I am alright Love," Klaus whispered soothingly, as he held me in his arms. He hugged my body close to him, and I held onto him so tight never wanting to let him go. I did not care at all about all the terrible things he had done, I just knew that I loved him, and never wanted to lose him again.

"I love you!" I gasped, as I held him.

"I love you to Alex!" He whispered in my ear. "Come on, let's get out of here," He put his arm around my shoulder, and led me out of the Salvatore's house.

I didn't even bother to apologise to Elena as we left. Even though she didn't really kill him, I still felt anger towards her. I didn't know why, but all the anger I once felt towards Klaus was now directed at her.

Klaus and I went back to his place. When we got there Kol, Rebekah and Elijah were sitting in the living room. "Back already?" Kol asked me with a smirk. I suddenly remembered what I had been doing with Kol, right before Caroline had come and got me.

Kol approached me and lent in and whispered in my ear, "We can totally do it in front of Klaus now to piss him off."

Klaus grabbed a hold of Kol by the front of his shirt. "What the hell are you talking about?" He yelled at him. Kol pulled himself out of Klaus's grip, and took a step back.

"She hasn't told you what we were doing together, only an hour ago?" Kol smirked at me. He knew my emotions were back on now, and he was trying to stir up trouble. I could see the anger appear on Klaus's face, and guilt washed over me. I walked away from them, and went upstairs to Klaus's room. I hoped he would follow me so we could talk.

I was relieved to see Klaus did follow me. He looked upset as he stood in the doorway. He avoided looking me in the eyes. "Did you have sex with my brother?" He asked me, still not looking at me.

I walked over to Klaus, and wrapped my arms around his mid-section. "No, I promise. We didn't go that far… I'm sorry!"

Klaus sighed and hugged me back. "Good, because I would of killed him." I started to cry, and Klaus pulled me back so he could look at me. "What is wrong Alex?" he asked me, concern in his voice.

"I did some terrible things while my emotions were turned off. I killed somebody!"

Klaus pulled me over to his bed and sat down. He pulled back so I was sitting between his legs, and my head was laying back against his chest. "It was not really you," He told me. "Just don't think about it. If you turn your emotions off again, I don't know if we will be able to get you back again."

I nodded closing my eyes. I rested up against Klaus. I could feel his hand start to gently stoke my thigh soothingly. It felt really good. I couldn't actually believe how good his touch felt. I moaned as Klaus continued to run his hand up my leg. He smirked at this and started to pull his hand away.

I grabbed his hand quickly, bringing it back to my thigh. "Don't stop!"

Klaus started to rub my thigh again. He removed the hair from one side of my neck, and started to trail kisses up it. Everything he was doing to me felt absolutely amazing. I never wanted him to stop.

"You like this?" He mumbled against my neck, and he gently started to bit my skin.

"Yes!" I moaned, arching my back. Klaus's hands left my legs, and made their way under my shirt. He ran his fingertips over my stomach, causing butterflies to erupt under his touch.

"One of the good things about being a Vampire," Klaus whispered in my ear, "All the good feelings are heightened as well!"


	24. 24 Revenge

**Chapter Twenty four**

I woke to find Klaus getting dressed quietly. Ever since I had been turned, I have been living with him. It was still dark outside, and I assumed it was very early in the morning. "Where are you going?" I asked him.

"To kill Damon," He replied, as he buckled up the belt to his pants, "I heard he was back in town."

I sat up, and quickly got out of the bed, "You can't kill Damon!"

"And why not? He killed you. I will have my revenge!" Klaus said, grabbing hold of both my shoulders. "I can't just let him get away with what he did to you," He leant in and placed a gentle kiss on my lips before running off.

I sighed laying back down on the bed. I felt worried. Even though I knew Klaus couldn't be killed, I just couldn't help the bad feeling that was washing over me. I had not seen much of my friends lately. They seemed to be avoiding me now that I am with Klaus. I always feel like they are planning things, bad things, against him.

I laid there for an hour before getting up out of the bed, and heading down stairs to the living room. Elijah was sitting in one of the arm chairs reading a book. When I entered the room he looked up from his book, and smiled at me.

"How are you this fine morning, Alexandra?" Elijah asked me. I shrugged, and sat down on the couch across from him. I looked at the book he was reading. It was very old. The front cover did not have a title on it, and it looked like it was close to falling apart to dust.

"What are you reading?" I asked him.

"It's an old journal of mine, from 500 years ago" He told me, and looked back down at the book.

"If you are the one who wrote it, why are you reading it?"

Elijah closed the book, and put it aside. "I have lived a long time. Just refreshing my mind with some events that happened during that time," He paused for a moment, "With Katerina."

"Katerina?"

"You know her as Katherine" Elijah told me, and I wondered why he was possible interested in her. Elijah seemed to notice my curiosity, and he leaned right back in his chair and stared out in front of him.

"Katerina was not always how you know of her now," He told me. "She used to be a sweet girl, who had a lot of bad things happen to her. I hope that one day, the girl I first meet will find her way back."

"Oh, you and her use to have a thing?" I asked, feeling kind of uncomfortable.

Elijah chuckled a little, "I guess you can say that. But it is over now, for good… So where is Niklaus this morning? He would usually be up by now."

"He has gone looking for Damon," I told Elijah, and I knew he knew straight away what for. Elijah shook his head, and got out of his chair.

"I have some things to attend to Alexandra. It was nice talking to you," Elijah gave me a smile, before leaving the house. I sighed standing up. I had no idea what I was going to do now. I did not feel I should be going to see my friends, epically when Klaus is out there trying to kill Damon right now. I know Elena denies it, but there is totally something going on between her and Damon.

Rebekah entered the room, looking around "Where is everyone?" She asked me.

I shrugged, "I don't know where Elijah is, but Klaus is looking for Damon, and Kol… no idea."

"Why is my brother looking for Damon?" She asked surprised.

"I think he is going to try and kill him."

"Well it's boring here, I am going to go see what Matt is up to at the Grill," She said, "Did you want to come?"

"Sure," I followed her outside, and we got into her car and drove off. "Doesn't Matt hate you?" I asked on the way there.

"He won't for much longer," She smirked. I didn't say anything back to that. Matt was a great guy, I always found him to be really nice. I just hoped Rebekah wouldn't ruin that about him.

When we entered the Grill, Rebekah went straight over to the bar where Matt was working, to talk to him. I could see his annoyed look on his face when he saw her approach.

I scanned the Grill to see if I could see anyone I knew. Over the other side of the Grill, I could see Bonnie talking to Jeremy. Whatever they were talking about, it seemed serious. I walked over to them, and when they saw me coming they stopped talking, and shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey, guys. What's happening?" I asked.

"Um, nothing. We got to go. Bye Alex," Bonnie grabbed Jeremy's arm, and led him out of the Grill without even looking back at me. Straight away I knew something was up, something they did not want to discuss with me.

I however let it be. If they wanted to keep me out of there little group of friends now just because of who I am dating, that is there problem. I went over to the bar and ordered myself a drink, and waited for Rebekah to stop flirting with Matt.

It was a good two hours later before Rebekah finally gave up for the day. She walked over to me, where I was sitting by myself drinking. I bet I looked like one of those depressed, lonely people who drink alone at bars because they got nothing better to do with their lives.

"Ready to go?" She asked, and I nodded, downing the last of my drink before getting up.

"How did things go with Matt?" I asked, as we drove back to Klaus's house.

"I think he is starting to warm up to me," She smiled in triumph. I was hoping that by the time we got home, Klaus would be back and in one piece.

When I saw Klaus was not in the living room, I search around the rest of the house. I walked up to his bedroom, turning the handle hoping to see him sitting on the bed waiting for me. I was disappointed however when I saw no sign of him. I pulled out my phone and dialled his number. His phone did not ring, it was turned off. I started to feel very worried about him.

I walked back down stairs to see Elijah coming through the front door. "Where is Niklaus?" He asked me.

"He still has not come home, and I can't get him on his phone!" I told him.

"Alright, I am going to go see if I can find out what happened to him."

I walked towards the door, and Elijah held his arm out to stop me. "You better stay here!" he said, preventing me from leaving the house.

"But I want to come as well!" I said, "I can help you find him!"

"No! This could be dangerous. Damon might decide he wants to finish you off. Stay here, I will let you know what is going on as soon as I can."

With that Elijah left.


	25. 25 Alaric the Vampire

**Chapter Twenty Five**

I waited nervously on the lounge for Elijah and Klaus to return. Elijah had been gone almost an hour, and I just did not think it would take him that long to find him.

The front door swung open, and I turned around hoping that it was Klaus. I watched as Elijah walked inside, alone.

"Where is he?" I asked, getting up off the lounge and walking over to him. I peered over his shoulder hoping to see Klaus standing outside.

"Something has happened Alexandra," Elijah said sadly to me. I looked at him nervously, asking him with my eyes to continue. "Your friend Bonnie has cast a spell over Klaus. She has desiccated him. I don't know where his body is."

My eyes went wide in horror, and my heart rate quickened. Just then Rebekah entered the room, and by the look on her face she had heard everything.

"What are we going to do Elijah?" Rebekah asked, "How are we going to get our brother back?"

Elijah sighed and looked at his sister, "I am going to ask Elena to give him back to us."

"They are not just going to hand him over to us, just because you ask nicely Elijah!" Rebekah said in an angry tone.

"They might if I promise not to revive him. At least not in Elena's life time, or her children's," Elijah told us.

"You can't promise that!" I yelled at him, tears came to my eyes.

"I will be back. Rebekah, keep Alexandra here!" Elijah said, then disappeared out the door. I went to go after him, but Rebekah got in front of me.

She looked me deep in the eyes. "Go sit down on the lounge and don't move until Elijah gets back!" She compelled me, and I did just what she said.

_Oh great, I forgot they could compel vampires, _I thought angrily. I sat on the lounge unable to move. I felt very angry at Elijah_, how could he promise something like that? It could be 100 years plus before Elena and her future children all die out_. This just was not fair. He had stopped hunting for Elena lately anyways. I started to feel angry towards Elena again. I felt like I wanted to kill her or take away someone she loved, because they were taking away the person I loved from me.

Elijah returned not long later, and I found myself able to move again. "What is going on?" I asked angrily, as I approached him.

"They had agreed to the terms," Elijah said.

"And what's going to stop me from reviving Klaus!" I spat at him.

"Me!" he said frowning. He took a step closer to me. He held a look of anger in his eyes. I have never seen him like this before.

"Why are you doing this?" I sobbed.

Elijah did something unexpected. He pulled me into a hug, and held me tight. "I'm sorry Alexandra, but it has to be this way. You are vampire now, you will see Niklaus again. After this though, I hope he will awaken in 100 years' time with some respect. It is the only way, if we leave him with them, you might never see him again!"

I pulled away from Elijah, and wiped my tears away. "I understand," I nodded. Elijah smiled at me, and walked around me.

"Rebekah," He called out for his sister, and Rebekah came hurrying into the room. I slip away upstairs into Klaus's room, while Elijah was talking to Rebekah. I looked around the room, and started going through his draws until I came across what I was looking for. I smiled seeing my vervain bracelet Klaus had taken off me the night he had kidnapped me. I grabbed it and placed it in my pocket. It did not burn me because the vervain was inside the heart locket that was on the bracelet.

I returned down stairs slowly, and stood next to Rebekah and Elijah. Elijah turned to me with a small smile, "Rebekah is going to fetch Klaus's body, and take it to a safe place," He told me, "You are to stay here!"

Rebekah turned to me. "Go sit on the lounge until I return," She compelled me, and I nodded and walked over to the lounge and sat down.

"Rebekah, was that really necessary?" Elijah asked.

She shrugged, "I don't trust her!" And with that she left.

"Can you please get me a blood bag?" I asked Elijah, "I haven't eaten all day."

Elijah nodded, and left the room into the kitchen. As soon as he was out of sight, I quickly got up and speed after Rebekah.

I stayed a bit behind her so she would not know I was following her. We ended up at some storage sheds in another town, and I could hear her yelling out for Damon. But there was no answer from him.

I decided to look around for Klaus myself, and started heading down one of the isle of sheds. Listening out for any sign of anyone. Suddenly I saw Bonnie start to head down my way, and I quickly hid down the side of a shed. She walked straight past me, and she did not look happy at all. I watched as she left, and continued the way she had just come.

Suddenly Damon and Rebekah came straight past me wheeling a coffin. Her eyes went wide when she saw me, but she did not say anything. She motion for me to be quiet and follow them. I nodded and did, as Damon glared at me.

We wheeled the coffin, which I assumed had Klaus in it, all the way out of the storage facility. A car was waiting to put the coffin in. Just before we reached it, someone stood in our way. It was my history teacher, and Elena's guardian, Alaric. Except he was a vampire, and he held in his hand the white oak stake.

_When did he become a vampire? _I thought, as I saw him grab Rebekah sending her flying off to the side. Damon went to attack him, but was knocked back as well. Alaric opened the coffin up and I saw Klaus inside, unable to move, staring wide eyed up at Alaric. Alaric hovered the white oak stake over his heart.

"No!" I screamed, running at Alaric trying to stop him. He hit me in my chest sending me flying backward. I watched in horror, seeing him stab Klaus straight in his heart with the stake.

Rebekah got back up crying as she went to attack Alaric, but Damon grabbed her yelling at her to run, and she did. As Damon went to attack Alaric, I ran over to Klaus's burning body. There was nothing I could do, he was dead. I dropped to my knees and cried. My heart stung, knowing I was never going to see him ever again.

Alaric had run off, and Damon turned to me. I looked up at him, and could see he too was devastated about Klaus dying.

"You know this means? We will all die to!" Damon told me, "Unless your boyfriend was lying about starting our blood line."

At that moment, I really hoped we were from his bloodline, because I did not care one bit if I died.


	26. 26 Tyler's Kiss

**Chapter Twenty Six.**

I sat with Damon, our backs were leaning up against a storage shed. Bonnie had come and taken Klaus's body away. I don't know what for, but I was too devastated with what happened to complain.

"Are you feeling anything yet?" Damon asked me, looking down at his phone, he looked upset. He had just got off the phone to Elena, she had decided to go to Stefan, then to come here with Damon. He was pretty torn up that she chose his brother over him.

I shook my head, "What about you?" I asked sadly.

"Nothing," Damon sighed and got his feet. "Maybe we are in the clear, maybe Klaus was not the one who started our blood line, and we will not die. It has been a couple hours now!" Damon extended his hand to me. I looked at it for a moment, then reached up and grabbed it. Damon pulled me to my feet, and we walked over to his car.

"I will give you a lift back," He said, opening the passenger side door for me. "It's the least I can do after…You know, killing you."

I nodded in understanding, and got into his car. Damon closed the door, and walked over to the driver's side, and got in. "I'm sorry about that by the way," He said, looking over at me.

I turned my head and looked at him. I have never heard him apologise about anything before. But when I stared into his eyes, I could see he was truly sorry, and not just because Elena was angry at him about it.

"It's ok," I tried to smile at him, but it came more out like a wince.

On the slow drive back into Mystic falls, we sat in silence. I kept picturing Klaus's burning body in front of my eyes. It was even more painful memory than witnessing my father's murder. I would give anything to have Klaus back, to hold him, to kiss his soft lips. I closed my eyes and sighed, opening them again when Damon pulled up outside my house.

My house looked dark and lonely, I had not been in there since the day after I was turned, and that was nearly two months ago. "I don't live here anymore Damon," I said sadly.

"Oh," was all he said, and started up his car again.

"What are you going to do about Elena?" I asked.

"I guess I will leave town. I promised Stefan I would if she chose him," He said sadly, as he drove me out to Klaus's house.

I nodded not really knowing what to say. As we drove up the street, Klaus's big house started to come into view, and my empty heart stung with all the memories I shared with him there. Damon's phone ringing snapped me out of my thought. He picked it up, "Yeah?" He asked the caller, with a hint of annoyance.

Unintentionally I could hear everything being said on the other end with my vampire hearing. It was Stefan calling, and he seemed upset. "It's Elena!" He told Damon. "She crashed into the river, and now," He paused for a moment, not knowing how to say it.

"Is she dead?" Damon asked, worry filled his voice.

"No," Stefan said, "She is in transition."

Damon hit the brakes on the car hard, and I jolted forward. "I got to go!" Damon said, "Your house is just up the road."

I nodded, and hopped out of the car. I watched as Damon did a U-turn and speed off back the way we had just came. I did not really care that Elena was going to be a vampire now, she was not really any concern of mine anymore.

I slowly walked back up to the house. Not knowing If Elijah even knew what had happened yet. I guess he would of if Rebekah had come home already. I hope she had already told him. I did not want to be the one to tell him.

Just as I reached for the door handle, someone grabbed hold off my arm from beside me, stopping me.

I turned to see who had a hold of me. "Tyler?" I asked surprised, seeing him standing there smiling at me.

I gasped in shock when Tyler suddenly pulled me into him, pressing his lips hungrily up against mine. I instantly pulled away and slapped him across the face, and hard.

"What the fuck Tyler?" I screamed at him, "My boyfriend just died, and now you're coming on to me!"

Tyler held the side of his face with his hand, "It's nice to know you still care about me Love," He smirked at me.

My eyes wide. "What did you just call me?"

Tyler took a step forward, and leaned over and whispered in my ear, "It's me Love!"

"Klaus?" I asked, searching his face for the truth.

He nodded, and leaned in and kissed me again. This time I kissed back. I was so happy he was a live, but still a little disturbed that he was in Tyler's body.

"How did this happen?" I asked him, when he finally pulled away.

"I got that little witch Bonnie to help me. She did a spell to transfer me to Tyler body, before I was killed. So her little friends wouldn't die along with me," Klaus leaned back in and pecked me on the cheek. "I will be back Love. I need to be put back into my own body." With that he was gone.

I sighed in relief, and happiness. Klaus was alive! It was the best news I have ever had. Now it all made sense. Bonnie looking angry when she left the storage sheds. She was not happy that she knew she would have to save Klaus to save her friends. And then when she came and got Klaus's body. I had to admit that was a little strange, but now it all made perfect sense.

Smiling, I opened the door and walked in to see a devastated looking Elijah and Rebekah. "Why are you smiling for, at time like this?" Rebekah spat at me, "Our brother is dead, and you look like you are having the time of your life!"

I frowned at her, "I am smiling because I just found out my boyfriend is in fact alive!" I yelled, "I care more about Klaus, then you have your entire life time!"

Rebekah was a little taken back about my outburst. She just glared at me, before storming off. Elijah walked over to me, and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I am glad you are okay. But I really wished you had stayed here like I asked."

"I'm sorry, but I could not!" I said to him.

Elijah nodded in understanding, and I frowned. "What is the matter?" He asked.

I held my stomach, and frowned again. "I have a weird feeling in my stomach," I told him, and a shiver ran down my spine, "Like something is moving inside me."

I could feel the strange movement in my stomach again. It felt like little bubbles popping. I did not understand what it was.

Elijah frowned, and put his hand on my stomach. It felt a little weird having his hand on me there, but I did not say anything. Then he did something very weird. He got down on his knees and pressed his ear up to my stomach.

"I can hear a heartbeat!" Elijah said.

"My heartbeat?" I asked stupidly.

Elijah shook his head and stood up. "No, as baby's heart beat" Elijah looked at me wide eyed. "You are pregnant. How is this even possible?"


	27. 27 New Orleans

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

"Where are we going?" I asked Elijah, as he pulled me to his car. He seemed deep in thought, and he did not answer me. I had not seen Klaus since he ran off in Tyler's body to get put back in his own.

Elijah opened up the passenger side car door for me, and gestured for me to get inside. I did and Elijah got into the driver's seat. "Where are we going?" I asked Elijah again, as he took off down the road.

"New Orleans," He said, staring ahead of him as he drove. "There is a witch there that will be able to tell us how it is even possible that you are pregnant." Elijah shook his head, "It has to have something to do with Niklaus braking his curse, because vampires cannot simply have babies!"

"I am a vampire though," I said confused.

"I am guessing you would have conceived while you were still human."

It was a very long, and tiring drive. It was getting dark by the time we got there. My phone began to ring from in my pocket, and I pulled it out to see who it was. "It's Klaus," I told Elijah.

Elijah grabbed my phone off me, and hit the reject button. "It is best we keep this to ourselves until we get it all this figured out," He told me.

I agreed with Elijah and we hoped out of the car in front of a small store. The lights were still on inside, and I could see movement from behind the counter. We entered the shop and a tiny bell above the door rang out loud. "Sorry, we are closed…" A dark women, with dark curly hair looked up. A smile came to her face when she spotted Elijah standing there.

"An original vampire," She laughed to herself. "What brings you here Elijah?" She asked, a bit more seriously.

"I need your help Sabine," Elijah said. He gently grabbed my arm under the elbow, and brought me forward.

"Who is your little friend?" She asked, as she approached me. She placed a hand on my shoulder, and frowned. "A vampire!" She huffed, and I frowned feeling offended by her attitude.

"This is Alexandra," Elijah introduced me. "We believe she may be pregnant," He said, getting straight to the point.

She laughed, "That's not possible." She looked up to Elijah's face, to see how serious he really was. She licked her lips nervously, and placed one of her hands on my stomach. I flinched away, but Elijah held me in place.

She closed her eyes, with her hand still on my stomach. "Oh my god!" She said amazed, when she opened her eyes. "Stay here, I will be back very soon," She said, then walked out of the shop.

I went over and sat on a chair in the corner of the shop. Elijah came over and stood next to me. "I did not like the way she reacted, do you think she knows something we don't?" I asked him, holding my stomach nervously.

"I hoping she knows more than we do, that was the whole point of bringing you here," Elijah smiled down at me comfortingly. "Don't worry, I promise I will protect you and this baby."

I nodded at him, with a small smile on my lips. Elijah was such a good guy. Sometimes it was hard to believe he was related to the rest of his family.

Minutes later Sabine returned with two other women with her. "This is Jane-Anne and her sister, Sophie," She introduced them.

"Hi," I mumbled to them both, and they nodded at me.

"Come dear," Sabine said to me, and I got up and she led me into the back of her shop. It looked like a small apartment. She led me over to the lounge. "Lay down please," She said. I looked over to Elijah, who nodded for me to obey, and I did.

I felt very nervous as the witch placed both of her hands on my stomach. She closed her eyes, concentrating.

"A hybrid baby," She whispered.

"We want to know how this is possible!" Elijah asked her.

"Girls, you know what to do," Sabine nodded to Sophie and Jane-Anne. They both nodded, and left out the back. It looked like it led into an alley way.

"What are they doing?" I asked nervously.

"Nothing to worry about dear, just distracting the vampires for me. You see, us witches are not allowed to do magic in this town."

I nodded, not really understanding but left it alone. "You are about 2 months pregnant," She started. "You got pregnant before you turned. Under normal circumstances this would not be possible, even though you were human. Vampires cannot have children. Niklaus, however, has cheated nature when he broke the werewolf curse that had been placed on him, and since doing that has enabled himself to reproduce, just like a werewolf can." She shook her head, "I'm not sure how the baby survived your transition. It must have something to do with the vampire blood that runs through its veins. It has found a loop hole in nature."

My heart was beating awfully fast with all this. I had always wanted to have a baby, but was this baby even going to be normal? "Being part vampire, will the baby grow up like a normal child, will it need to feed on blood?" I asked nervously.

"I believe the child will be like a normal human baby, at least until the day it has reached the age where the body stops growing, normally around 18 to 20 years of age. Then the Hybrid curse will be activated, and ageing will stop, and the need for blood to survive will begin."

I looked over at Elijah, who was smiling down at me. "It is a miracle baby."

I couldn't help the smile that came to my face when Elijah said this. I was so happy to know that the baby would be able to have a normal human childhood.

"It is done," Sophie said as she came from the back.

I got up off the lounge, and walked over to Elijah. "Well, we best be heading off now. Thank you ladies," Elijah said.

Sabine walked over to the door way preventing us from leaving. "She is not going anywhere!" She said very seriously looking at me. "Sophie, if you will."

Sophie walked over and stood next to Sabine with a knife in her hands. Elijah instinctively pulled me behind his back protectively. Sophie held the knife up to her own hand, and winced as made a cut across her hand.

"Ah!" I gasped. I held my own hand up to see an identical cut across it. Luckily for me the cut healed up almost instantly.

"She stays here!" Sabine said, "We have linked her to Sophie, and it will be very easy for us to kill her, and the baby!"

Elijah looked at her in horror. "What do you want?" He asked.

Sabine smirked, "Bring me Niklaus!"


End file.
